Unwanted
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Everyone has somebody to love and live for,it just takes some longer to find their someone.Others it takes a while to realize that their someone was always there.But,what about the unwanted. Full Summary Inside, InuYasha/Naruto Kagome/Gaara
1. Kagome

**Unwanted**

_Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)_

_**Summary – Everyone has somebody to love and live for; it just takes some people longer to find their someone...others it takes a while to realize that their someone was always there. But, what about the unwanted, the people who are bad mouthed and made into secret's since their birth? What about the ones that had only ever seen eyes filled with hatred and disgust, all of which were directed towards them? Pushed away, ignored, insulted, looked down on and ridiculed all their life, do they have someone... anyone... somewhere... that will love them?**_

_**Anime – Naruto – InuYasha**_

_**Main Couple – Kagome/Gaara – All pairings have been decided!**_

_**Genre – Romance / Adventure**_

_**Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (Attempted Rape) (Mild Language)**_

_**Prologue (1)**_

**-x-x-x-**

_**Kagome**_

**-x-x-x-**

"AHHHHHH!" A woman placed her hand near a wound on her leg, a piece of glass protruded from the very spot. Her fawn colored hair falling just above her shoulders and her sunset orange eyes clinched in pain.

"Mama, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, honest I didn't." A child of 6 cried as she tried to walk close to the woman who only pushed herself farther away.

"S-stay away, you...you monster, you horrid child. Your disgusting, a monster, nothing but a monster." The child started taking steps back for every time her mother said monster, her bangs falling into her cerulean eyes and her black hair falling over her shoulders in wavy locks. A few tear drops falling to the floor.

"NAMI! Nami, what happened?" A man ran inside shouting but calmed down slightly when he saw that both his daughter and wife were still alive, only injured slightly. Well, his wife was. He had black hair framing his face and falling straight to his chin and brown eyes.

"I want _that_ out of my house." She pointed at the little girl who was starting to tremble.

"What, are you crazy Nami? I'm not throwing my _six_ _year old_ _daughter_ out on the streets. There's a blizzard out there, and once more, she's my _daughter_."

"It's either me, or that _monster_. In the end one of us will be leaving." She said angrily, glaring at the child and in the back of her mind she was laughing, believing that he would choose her over the daughter of his dead first wife.

"I will help you pack your bag's Nami."

"Ha...wait...what? ME! YOU CHOSE THE _MONSTER_ OVER _ME_!"

"Yes, and I would appreciate it if you refrained from yelling and calling her such names."

"You haven't seen the last of me, you will regret this Yuki. I will make sure of that." She glared at the child and walked past them quickly.

"Kagome?" Yuki called out to his daughter who stood still, shaking quite visibly. He flinched when he heard the front door slam shut, cursing could be heard from outside.

"_Daddy, am I a monster. Was I the one who killed mommy?" _Kagome whispered in a strangled voice that her father just barely made out.

"Oh Kagome, no, you are no monster." Yuki told her, getting down on one knee he let his hands slid down her shoulders and to her hands where he grasped them gently. "Never let someone make you cry again, because I remember, mommy was never sad when you were inside of her. She loved you with all her heart and was happy to give birth to such a beautiful little girl. Kagome, she named you that. You didn't kill her, she protected you, so that you could live. Never think otherwise." She smiled and nodded, pulling her hands from his she wrapped them around his neck and he picked her up and held her close. "Kagome, daddy loves you very dearly, you know this right?"

"I know daddy."

"Good girl, now why don't you go clean yourself up. I have to go talk with someone, I'll be right back." He said as he placed her down.

"Alright. Hey daddy, I really didn't mean to hurt her." He paused and stared at her. He knew she didn't mean to, because he knew that his daughter didn't have a mean bone in her, however, that didn't mean that the demon hadn't wanted to hurt her.

"I know that dear, however, can you tell me what happened."

"Yes, I was sitting down, playing with the pretty new dolly you got me and I heard something break in the living room. I ran out of my room to see what was wrong and she was holding her hand that was bleeding. I asked if she was okay and she just stared at me, as if she just realized I lived here. Then, I don't know, she looked at me funnily and started throwing vases, pictures and other things at me." He looked around and just noticed the broken mess his home was in. "I asked her stop and suddenly a vase was thrown right at me and almost hit me in the face when branches broke through from the floor and wrapped me up safely blocking me from the vase, although, the vase shattered and a piece of the vase went through her leg."

"I see, what happened next."

"Next, she started calling me a monster and then you came in and well, you know the rest."

"Yes, I understand now. I want you to go take a nice warm bath and get dressed. Then pack up your clothes and stuff in a suitcase, as much as you can fit." She frowned.

"Daddy, am I going to leave after all? Do you want to get rid of me?"

"No, that's not it, you're just going on a vacation with a friend, and I'll still be here when you get back though. I promise you." She smiled brightly.

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise." The shook their pinkies as if hand shaking only with pinkies. Then she kissed him on the cheek and ran to take her bath and pack. His smile turned to a sad smile and he sighed. Standing, he walked outside and towards the local _hookers_ bar and found said friend sitting on the couch with multiple girls surrounding him. His long spiky whit her fell over the couch and almost touched the floor, from where he sat.

"Ah, Yuki, you decided after long last to join me eh? Well come sit―"

"Jiraiya, I need to speak with you. It's about Kagome." Jiraiya stopped laughing with the females who also seemed to still.

"What's wrong, is she okay?" One of the ladies asked worriedly.

"Nami had better not have hurt her or I'll―"

"Actually, it's what I'm afraid will happen. I need you to take her away, take her...anywhere, as long as Nami never finds her. Please, I'm afraid I may not be around much longer to protect her." Jiraiya frowned and the girls were in near tears.

"In requests as to where I take her?"

"As long as she's safe, I don't care." Jiraiya nodded and headed off with him after paying the girls.

"Jiraiya, you had better take care of her." The lady from earlier called out. She had curly blackish/brown hair and brown eyes. The one next to her had long black hair and violet eyes.

"Yes, you know how close Sango is to her, she would be heartbroken if her best friend got hurt."

"Let's not forget my little Miroku. He adores Kagome, as if she was his little sister." The woman with violet eyes said.

Jiraiya sighed. He didn't know how married woman with families could work at the red district. He especially didn't know how their husband's could let them. Then again, both women lost their husband in the previous war when the hidden village in the trees went to help the hidden village in the leaf.

"Fine, I'll take care of her."

"Thank you, come on, she should be ready by now." Yuki said with a false smile as he made his way with Jiraiya to his home where Kagome sat on the couch with a black pack on her back and a duffle coat wrapped around a pair of black pants and long white t-shirt with. Her doll from her father was held tightly in her arms. It had pretty long green hair that had one big curl at the bottom of her knee length hair and bright green eyes. She wore a plant green dress that ended right above her knees. The skirt on the dress was muck like leaves, ending in multiple points, pretty green wings on her back and thin elegant gold antenna's on her head.

"We're ready." Yuki smiled at his daughter.

"That's good sweetie. This is Jiraiya, a childhood friend of your daddy's. He is going to take real good care of you, alright."

"Alright, I love you daddy." Kagome told him as she gave him a tight hug. He returned it.

"I love you too baby-doll." He kissed her on her forehead before letting her take Jiraiya's hand. He waved as the two said goodbye, watching as they vanished from sight through the blizzard.

**-x-x-x-**

2 week's passed and Kagome lay in the warm room of the Inn in the Hidden village of waterfalls. She frowned, knowing that if she didn't leave now, Jiraiya would be back soon and he rarely left. She had to go home.

"I will go now, while he's gone." She got up off the bed and grabbed her stuff, dressing warmly and grabbing her doll before leaving. She had gotten a present for her father while they had been there and she knew he would love it.

She walked until nightfall and stopped to sleep. When morning came around she got up and began walking again. So hungry she walked into a tree.

"Are you alright little girl?" The tree asked.

Kagome looked up quickly and sighed in relief when she realized it was a person she had run into. He had long black hair to the middle of his back and was real pale. Yellow eyes outlined in light purple stared down at her, looking at her with kindness.

"Yes sir, I'm okay. Um, do you know which way I need to go to find the hidden village of trees?" She asked politely.

"You are heading in the right direction, would you like me to accompany you. I was heading in that direction anyways."

"Oh would you sir?"

"Of course, come along." She smiled happily as she followed the man.

"Coming Mr. Uh, Mr. what's your name?"

"Orochimaru."

"Oro-shee..uh, Mr. Oro-San, thank you for walking me home." He smiled lightly at the short name she gave him, unable to pronounce the entire name.

"And what may I ask is your name?"

"I am Kagome Higurashi."

"Higurashi? That name sounds familiar, somehow."

**-x-x-x-**

The two made their way through the gates after getting the okay from the guards. Kagome ran up to her house but was intercepted by two kids that were about two or three years older the she was.

"Sango, Miroku, what's up."

"Kagome, come with us, mom wants to see you." The one, Sango said to her softly. She was 8 and had brown hair that fell just past her shoulders and light brown eyes. Miroku who was 9 stood next to her, he had short black hair that stopped at his ears and bright violet eyes.

"Alright, just let me go say hi to daddy first."

"NO!" Orochimaru stared at the little boy with a raised brow.

"Huh? Why not?" Kagome pouted stubbornly as her two friends denied her access to her home and to her father.

"See mother first and then...just come on." Sango said lightly, pulling her younger friend to her mother who was at the red light district again. Orochimaru sat down at the house and decided he would wait for the child to come back, intrigued by the secrets and confounded by the child herself. Though the two kids had welcomed her openly enough, the guards seemed to stare at her with a look of pure disgust and many others were the same as the two had walked down the streets.

His head shot up when he heard the young child of his interest start screaming.

"THAT ISN'T TRUE, HE CAN'T BE DADDY PROMISED, HE PROMISED."

He watched with amusement as people started running away from the little girl. Vines whipped dangerously around her. Tree root's tripped villagers and dangled them in the air, throwing them like stone's at buildings.

"MONSTER! AHHH!" A woman screamed loudly as a tree root ran straight through her stomach. He noticed something though. Throughout all of this, the vines had formed a type of barrier, around certain people. All of the children were hidden in the barrier and many mothers and fathers too. But the one's who called her Monster or glared at her, were running for their lives.

"Kagome, stop this, stop it now. Your father would be so disappointed if he saw you doing this."

"I WAN'T HIM TO BE DISSAPOINTED. LET HIM GET MAD. MAYBE THEN HE'LL COME BACK TO ME. HE HAS TO IF HE'S MAD AT ME. BECAUSE HE WOULD HAVE TO PUNISH ME AND TO DO THAT HE WOULD HAVE TO BE HERE. HE PROMISED HE WOULD BE HERE. He promised." Everything stopped as she fell to her knees. It was still for a moment and the remaining villager's who weren't being protected by her, started to attack her.

"NO, LET HER GO!" Sango's mother shouted.

"Leave her be, she didn't mean it." Miroku's mom called out to the villager's, but they weren't listening. Tears began falling as the four were forced to watch as they dragged a tied up and lifeless looking Kagome to where they were starting a bonfire.

"**Kagome!"** The two kids shouted. The ones behind the vine like barrier started calling out to her, but nothing seemed to awaken her from the darkness that had obviously started to seep into her heart.

He stood up as they lifted her into the air and vanished for a second only to reappear in front of the villager holding her and delivering a blow to his chest with his Kunai. He took Kagome as she fell from the man's arm's and within second he dispatched the remaining villager's that were not being protected or were not the four being held back.

"If you will excuse me, I will be taking care of the child from this moment on." He told the two mothers.

"W-what, no, you can't, who are you?"

"My name is of no importance. Just know that Kagome will be in safe hands." With that, he vanished.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome awoke to a cold stone room. She sat up and looked around, noticing the warm bed she had previously been sleeping in and the desk across the room with a chair next to it. On her left was a small bedside table and on the floor next to the desk was a floor lamp. A long mirror was on the right of her bed and her black pack was in the corner of the room, her doll was on the desk. The room was empty other then that. She noticed the box on the chair and stood up.

Walking over to the chair she opened the box and pulled out what she had seen many of the children who trained as ninja wearing. She herself had never been trained or wanted to for that matter.

"Daddy, if I had been a ninja...I probably could have made it there in time...to save you." Tears fell from her eyes that were concealed by her black bangs.

**-Knock-Knock-Knock-**

"Come in." She said as she quickly wiped the tears away. A boy that looked to be 13 walked in with grey hair that fell to his shoulders and black eyes hidden behind thin rimmed moon framed glasses.

"Orochimaru-Sama sent me to escort you to him. My name is Kabuto Yakushi but please, just call me Kabuto. Orochimaru-Sama wants you to dress in the clothes given and then he will speak with you. I will wait for you outside your door. When you have finished dressing please come out."

Kagome nodded and watched as he left.

Dressing quickly she looked herself in the mirror. She wore a fishnet top that covered up her entire upper half and her arms all the way to her wrists. Over the fishnet top was a black polyester top that had one inch straps and ended above her belly button, a sapphire blue butterfly was stitched into the top left hand corner. She wore a pair of black polyester bag Capri's that ended at her knee cap and hung on her hips. Black socks and black tabi boots were on her feet. On her hands were black fingerless gloves. She pulled her hair out from the shirt and it fell over it in silky waves. She sighed as she looked herself in the mirror.

"I'm ready Kabuto-Nii." She said as she walked out of the room and into the hallway. He nodded and started walking off, Kagome following like the good little girl she was. She had tried memorizing the hallways but there were so many turns and twist's she got confused and ended up just looking in front of her, rather then around her. Finally they stopped in front of a door with twin snakes wrapped around the door handles. She moved her hand out to open a door when the snakes started hissing and she drew her hand back, moving her body behind Kabuto who knocked gently before opening the door, ignoring the snakes completely when they hissed.

"Ah, Kagome. I'm glad the clothes fit." Kagome heard Orochimaru say from his spot in a chair. A yellow snake held gently in his hands.

"Mr. Oro-San, thank you for the clothes but...why am I here?" Kabuto held back a laugh at the name she had given his lord and master.

"You my dear will be living here from now on. I will be training you in the art of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu. You also seem to have a Jinchuuriki within you, so I will help you learn to control that as well."

"Daddy told me about that."

"What did your daddy tell you about the Jinchuuriki?" Orochimaru asked.

"Daddy said I had a demon lady sealed within me. It wasn't like the nine Jinchuuriki. Her name is Kaguya, much like the moon princess. In fact my powers are stronger at night or on the night of a full moon. She has control over the element Earth and is not a harmful demon. At least, that's what daddy tells me. She has talked to me a few times and was nice."

"If you can talk with her, it may be better to ask her to help you then."

"I will try." Orochimaru nodded.

"Now, you have already met Kabuto, Kabuto this is Kagome."

"A pleasure, what is her last name?"

"Higurashi."

"Higurashi? The one that Nami came here yelling about?"

"Ah, that's right. Now I remember. Nami came here and requested I got rid of the Higurashi family that consisted of Yuki and Kagome. That's why the name sounded familiar. Of course, I told her that I had no intention of wasting time on such trivial requests. So I guess she found someone else." Kagome was trembling as she listened to what he said, not caring about all of the snakes she ran out of the room and slammed the door on the way.

"Go find her, try to cheer her up if you can." Kabuto nodded and bowed before leaving.

**-x-x-x-**

"HIYA! HAA!" Kagome was hiding behind a tree, listening to the screams and yells of the five fighting in the back of the compound.

Suddenly someone jumped down from the branch and landed in front of her. He had silver/grey hair that fell over his shoulders with a clasp in on each side of his head holding two different locks of hair, the rest falling to the middle of his back. His eyes were a pretty shade of green that she had truthfully never seen before.

"Who are you?" Kagome stared at the little boy who looked to be 11 years old.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, who are you?"

"Kimimaro Kaguya."

"Hey, I have a demon inside named Lady Kaguya, just like your name." She said, smiling lightly at him. He stared at her with a raised brow.

"Hey, do you mind if I stay here a while?" He looked at her for a moment longer then walked away from her and towards the others who stopped to look, just now noticing Kagome.

"Hey, who's the smaller brat?" A girl with dark pink hair asked.

"Kagome." That was the simple answer Kimimaro gave them. They carried on with their training, stealing glances at the little girl watching them with such intense eyes every so often.

She looked over and saw Kabuto walking towards her, once more the five stopped and watched.

"Kagome―"

"I'm sorry I ran off and I didn't mean to slam the door like that. It wasn't Mr. Oro-San's fault that daddy died so I should have reacted differently, I won't do it again I promise, I mean it I―"

"KAGOME!" Kabuto's eyes were wide at the rambling child whose head was bowed forward and tears falling down her cheeks. Everything was silent for a moment.

"_He's really gone..."_ She whispered before running forward and into Kabuto, her hands held his shirt tightly as she hid her face in his stomach. His hand's found her shoulders but he let her cry, sighing in slight annoyance but unable to push her away.

A few minutes longer she pulled away and whispered an apology.

"Come on, we will start your training. Orochimaru is waiting for you." The five watched them leave, not realizing that this little girl would be the light that would change their dark lord.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: What am I writing? Why am I writing it? How did it come to me? I have NO idea. Lol.**

**Jakotsu: She has another one that she's starting too. Keep your eyes open for The Daughter of the Devil, cliché title, I know.**

**Envy: The difference, this story has a whole new set of twists and turns like you've never seen.**

**Jakotsu: Kagome(Duh)/? Devil-Babe-911: A.K.A- JadeFoxxx, has the couple planed already, she just wants it to be a surprise.**

**Envy: We will tell you the Anime crossover though, one you will all be familiar with if you have read any of her other stories.**

**Jakotsu: The popular mix of InuYasha/Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**Envy: Remember the title and it should be out today.**

**Jakotsu: Read and Review.**

**Envy: Please and Sankyu.**


	2. Gaara

**Unwanted**

_Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)_

_**Summary – Everyone has somebody to love and live for; it just takes some people longer to find their someone...others it takes a while to realize that their someone was always there. But, what about the unwanted, the people who are bad mouthed and made into secret's since their birth? What about the ones that had only ever seen eyes filled with hatred and disgust, all of which were directed towards them? Pushed away, ignored, insulted, looked down on and ridiculed all their life, do they have someone... anyone... somewhere... that will love them?**_

_**Anime – Naruto – InuYasha**_

_**Main Couple – Kagome/Gaara – All pairings have been decided!**_

_**Genre – Romance / Adventure**_

_**Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (Attempted Rape) (Mild Language)**_

_**Prologue (2)**_

_**Gaara**_

**-x-x-x-**

Light aquamarine eyes stared in disbelief as the person in front of them blew up. The eyes belonged to a little boy of six years old with red hair, tears falling as he stared at his now dead uncle.

His most precious person...was dead, because of him, again. Guards started to run out to see what happened only to find the boy crying and the man in front of them dead.

"Gaara, what happened?" The guard asked in false concern.

"I...he tried to..." He couldn't speak. Suddenly three guards jumped at him and sand shot forward and blocked the attacks. Piercing through each guard's chest and letting them fall limp.

Gaara let his tears fall as the sand enveloped him and carried him with the wind, somewhere that they wouldn't find him.

**-x-x-x-**

"Gaara." Gaara looked down from the tree and saw his father, red hair and aquamarine eyes like him. However, his father didn't love him, of that, he was sure.

"Hm," Gaara answered.

"You are starting your training. Get down now and into a fighting stance."

"..." Gaara let the sand carry him down and to the ground. Immediately sand went up to block a punch, only for it to go through and throw him back into the tree he had been sitting in just moments ago.

Gaara pushed himself off the ground and stumbled forward slightly only to take another hit through his sand. It couldn't keep up with his father, the Kazekage of the village hidden in the sand.

The two were so focused on what they were doing that neither noticed the two figures watching in the trees not to far away.

"Sis, what if they see us?" A boy of 8 asked, his messy brownish/red hair was swept by the wind to the side, black eyes watching the fight below.

"Grow up Kankuro; you're acting like a sissy. They are too busy fighting, well, dad is. Gaara is too busy trying to block." The 9 year old girl next to him said. She had blonde hair that fell just above her shoulders, also being swept by the wind. Teal eyes stared at the little boy as he was once more punched into a tree. She flinched as he cried out in pain.

"Gaara, come on, get up."

"You know he can kill you, right Temari?"

Temari ignored her brother's comment. As the oldest child and the only female, she always felt it to be her responsibility to keep _both_ her younger brother's safe. Especially Gaara, since everyone, including herself, was afraid of what he might do and what he could do.

"You are worthless Gaara. You can't even do simple Taijutsu, much less any Ninjutsu or Genjutsu." They watched as their father walked away from a beaten and bloodied Gaara, leaving him behind.

Temari frowned as she jumped down from the tree, Kankuro stayed behind in the trees. Though she was afraid, she walked up to him and watched as his eyes followed her in slight fear and hatred. She leaned forward and picked up her 6 year old baby brother, carrying him back to his room and calling in the village healer. An elder woman came up and a look of pure worry appeared on her face and in her eyes.

"Mrs. Chiyo...?" Temari called out.

"He will be fine, now off to bed with you." The old woman said as she moved over to the child and started healing him. Temari left without another word and headed back to her room.

"Temari, how can you stand being so close to him? What if he hurts you? I don't want to see my sister get hurt."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take, to make sure he always has someone, that won't push him away. I don't want to be afraid of him forever." Kankuro stared in surprise at her answer but nodded.

**-x-x-x-**

5 weeks later and Gaara was in the same clearing his father had called him worthless in, sweating from the training he had been putting himself under. His fist's were bleeding and the tree he was leaning against had puncture marks and blood stains covering a portion of the trunk, bark lay on the small forest area's ground. It wasn't really much of a forest, since it consisted of less then twenty trees. But it was still nice.

He let a breath out and pushed the sand that was all around him to swirl around, as if dancing with the wind in a timeless dance. A small smile appeared on his face.

"Gaara..." The smile vanished and the sand fell onto the forest like area. He turned his somewhat cold eyes onto his father.

"What?"

"You have a group now, you need to be with them training, not standing around with a bunch of trees wasting your teammate's time as they wait for you."

'**Kill him'**

'No!'

"Of course father." He walked past him and headed towards the meeting spot of his sister and brother, where he would be meeting his instructor for the first time.

'**WHY! WHY WON'T YOU KILL HIM?'**

'He, he is my father!'

'**He doesn't care for you! No one here cares for you! Live only for yourself. Love only yourself, fight only for yourself! LET ME KILL HIM!'**

'Quiet Shukaku!'

'**Damn brat!'**

"Gaara, you're here." Temari said nervously, though he could tell, she really was trying to be nice to him.

"About time kid." Gaara frowned but said nothing as his sister elbowed him in the gut.

"Temari, Kankuro and...Gaara, sand siblings fighting together in one group but not any sand sibling's, you are the Kazekage's children and as such you three are expected to be the best of the best. I will make you the best and you...you three will do everything I tell you to be the best." Gaara looked up and saw a man with a turban wrapped around his head and covering half his face. The side that wasn't hidden had two red marks on his cheek and showed a black eye staring down each one of his new student's.

"I will be your new Sensei, my name is Baki."

"**Ohayo Baki-Sensei." **The three said together. Gaara stared at him for awhile before looked away at the sound of a bouncing ball. It bounced out of reach of a little boy who started crying. Gaara had learned last time that it was a bad idea to help them, but he would one more time, silently. Baki had seen it all though.

Gaara moved his hand ever so slightly and the ball shot up high enough that it landed in front of the little boy who immediately stopped crying, instead, opted for laughing as he took the ball and ran back to his sister. Gaara closed his eyes and acted as if nothing had happened.

"Hmm...Carrying on, you will follow 7 values while under my care. Not rules, values."

"What, like practice makes perfect?" Kankuro asked.

"No, like Loyalty, Duty, Respect, Selfless-Service, Honor, Integrity and Personal Courage, do you understand, or perhaps I should define them for you."

"Oh were fi―"

"Quiet!" He interrupted Temari who stepped back.

"LOYALTY: Bear _true_ faith and allegiance to the Hidden Village of Sand, your team and other Sand Shinobi.

DUTY: Fulfill your obligations.

RESPECT: Treat people the way they_ should_ be treated not how they _want_ to be treated.

SELFLESS-SERVICE: Put the welfare of _this_ Nation, the Shinobi of _this _Village and _your_ subordinates before your own.

HONOR: Live up to _all_ of these values.

INTEGRITY: Do what's right, legally and morally.

And then, my personal favorite, PERSONAL COURAGE: Face fear, danger and adversity, physical or moral, with _everything_ you've got."

The other's nodded, staring at him in slight wariness but respect as well.

'Personal Courage...'

'**Your not really buying this, are you? Look around, RESPECT, remember, treat people the way they **_**should **_**be treated. Look at them staring at you with that look of disgust and hate, they don't even **_**know**_** you. They call you a monster, and disgusting. They push you in the dirt or just ignore you completely. Kill them, it's what they **_**deserve**_**. It's how they **_**should**_** be treated."**

"How they _should_ be treated..." Baki turned to look at him and his eyes widened, sand was swirling around his feet in such ferocity that the three had to turn their heads away to block sand from getting in their eyes.

"Gaara, what are you doing?" Baki asked urgently.

"Exactly what you told me to. _Treating _people the way they should be. They deserve horrible deaths, for looking at me the way they do, trying to kill me when I haven't done anything wrong, well, I'll give them a reason to want me dead."

"Gaara!" Gaara turned and the last thing he saw was a fist before everything went black.

**-x-x-x-**

"_You can't keep treating him this way!" _Gaara's eyes cracked open only slightly, unable to muster up the strength to turn his head towards the voice, he just listened.

"_He is nothing that I had hoped for. Having you place that monster in him, he was supposed to be the ultimate Ninja, the ultimate weapon for the Sand Village."_

"_He is your son before anything else."_

"_Hold your tongue Chiyo. I know he's my son but keep in mind, he means nothing to me."_

"_You are the monster, not him. Etsuko would be ashamed of you."_

"_She would be ashamed of me? No, ashamed of him is more like it."_

"_GET OUT!"_

"_Learn your place old woman." _Gaara jumped at the sound of the door slamming shut.

'**See, it like I told you, he doesn't care about you, none of them do. Love only yourself, fight only for yourself!'**

'But what about Chiyo?'

'**You just look like the brat she lost a long time ago, Sasori of the Red Sand. You mean nothing to her. She just wants to remove the guilt she feels for not saving Sasori, you are just a charity case. Something that will lighten the guilt if she helps you, so that she can leave when she's done with you and feel good about herself while abandoning you, just like everyone else.'**

'Sasori, how do I know you're not lying?'

'**Ask her.'**

"...Lady Chiyo?" Chiyo jumped slightly and turned.

"Y-yes Gaara?"

"Who is Sasori?"

"...Why do you ask?"

'**See, she knows him, otherwise she wouldn't have paused.'**

"I was just curious."

"He was a sweet boy, lost his family and...It's a long story. Now close your eyes and off to sleep with ya."

Gaara rolled over on his side and watched the lights go off as Chiyo left the room. Tears started falling from his eyes.

'I'm a charity case? All this time, I've been alone. All this time...'

'**Love only yourself,'**

'Love only myself,'

'**Fight only for yourself!'**

'Fight only for myself!'

'**Good.'**

Gaara closed his eyes and let sleep take him with only those words flowing through him.

**-x-x-x-**

"Where is he?" Kankuro asked as he, Baki and Temari stood waiting for Gaara.

"I'm right here." The three turned and saw Gaara standing behind them with a cold look in his eyes.

"Good, you're here Gaara. The Kazekage has given us a B rank mission. We are to retrieve a scroll from the Sound Village."

"B Rank? We are only Genin though. Aren't B ranked mission's usually for Chuunin and Special Jounin?"

"Yes, but this is an order from the Kazekage himself so we will complete this mission. Who knows, it may prove to have the difficulty level of a C or D rank mission. Now go pack for a trip to Sound village, we leave in an hour." The three left together and split up only when they were home. Gaara looked around and found what he was looking for, unaware that his sister and brother had turned back and followed him. A pottery shop was in front of him and when he walked in the owner turned and gasped.

"O-oh, if it i-isn't the K-Kazekage's son, Gaara was it. What can I d-do for you." The old man from behind the counter stuttered. Gaara ignored him and instead walked to the window and pointed at a gourd with crack's and kanji.

"You like it, but it's cracked in multiple spots." Gaara's eyes saddened momentarily which didn't go unnoticed by Temari or the shop keeper who sighed and gave a small smile.

"Here you go little Gaara." Gaara gave a small smile as he took the Gourd. Gaara left without paying and the old man was about to say something when Temari walked in and handed him the money.

"Sorry about that sir. He has never gone out to buy something, so this is new to him. Have a good day." She said before leaving. The man sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

**-x-x-x-**

Gaara was at the front entrance first, filling his gourde with sand, the villagers watching from afar. He had all that he needed strapped to his back now, including the required and obvious Shinobi weapons. He had tied a red sash around the gourd then tied it around his waist then over his left shoulder and under his right shoulder. He watched as the other three finally arrived, each staring at the gourd but only Kankuro was stupid enough to comment and comment he did.

"Hey Gaara, what's with the pot on you back." Gaara only stared at him as he placed a cork in the hole at the top of the gourd before walking away and in the direction of the Sound village.

**-x-x-x-**

Temari glared at Kankuro who shrugged. Sometimes she questioned their blood relation. It didn't take a genius to realize that Gaara could indeed kill you if he was annoyed or bothered. It just happened to be unlucky that Gaara's and her brother were annoying and bothersome.

"How much farther?"

"Kankuro, you do realize that we have been traveling for eight hours and _only_ you have complained. Gaara hasn't said anything but you, you won't shut up." Temari now had Kankuro pinned to a tree with her over sized fan. Gaara and Baki stood taken aback.

"Geez, calm down Temari." She removed the closed fan from her brothers' neck and instead of killing him she opted for bonking him on the head with said fan.

"Both of you knock it off. We are almost there and Gaara's gone...wait, Gaara's gone, why is Gaara gone." The three looked around as Gaara slipped off in the direction of Sound.

**-x-x-x-**

"Hi." Gaara jumped and looked around but saw no one.

"Hehe, I'm up here." He looked up and saw a girl his age standing upside down on a tree branch.

"..."

"What's your name? Mine is Kagome."

"..." He wouldn't talk to her.

"...do you not have a name, or do you just not want to tell me? If it's the first reason raise one finger and if it's the second raise two." He stared at her with a deadpanned expression before lifting his hand and putting two fingers up before returning them to there position crossed over his chest.

"Alright then, I'll call you Nanashi, which means No Name. So Nanashi-Chibi, are you lost?" She asked flipping down to the ground.

"Sound village."

"Are you visiting? Or perhaps you are just looking for a place to stay and new it was around."

"...visiting." She smiled and took his hand, pulling him in the direction of the village.

"The village is this way."

'The sand, it lets her touch me, why.'

'**I don't know. Kill her; it's bothersome to think about.'**

The sand stirred when Gaara tried pushing it to kill the girl only for it to push away from Gaara's control.

"We're here. I have to go Nanashi-Chibi, it was nice meeting you, maybe one day I'll see you again." He watched as she did a few hand signs and disappeared in a spiral of leaves and wind.

"Maybe..."

He pulled out the copy of the mission given to him and read it over before looking for the right place and finding it rather quickly. It was easy when it say's House of Scroll's. He walked inside and noticed that only three were in glass cases.

"Ah, a child has taken interest in his Villages history, what are you looking to read." A near blind man asked.

"Browsing."

"Of course, enjoy reading." He turned away and headed back into the towers of scrolls. Gaara once more urged the sand to listen, this time the response was immediate as it made its way from the gourd in small ounces. He looked at the mission and the picture of the scroll he was to retrieve and moved to the middle scroll in the second glass covering. The sand moved beneath the glass and lifted it as more sand took the scroll before lowering the glass cover back down. He took the scroll and placed it in his pouch before leaving silently. Unaware that the old man had seen this and was now pursuing him.

Once outside the Sound Village gates he was attacked by multiple senbon's that flew straight at him. His sand went into action immediately stopping the barrage and taking the attacker in its grasp. He looked and saw it was instead the old man.

'**Kill him.'**

'But―'

'**NO BUT'S, KILL HIM!'**

Gaara raised his hand out to the man.

"Desert Coffin!"

The sand covered the old man's body, muffling his screams.

"Desert Funeral!" He listened to the crushing sound of bones and left, the sand following him, returning back to the gourd on his back.

"GAARA! YOU DAMN BRAT! WHERE THE HECK DID YOU HEAD OFF TOO? WHAT IF YOU GAVE US AWAY?" Kankuro yelled, catching the attention of not only Temari and Baki, but of multiple Sound Nins.

"I gave us away?" Gaara said sarcastically as the rest of their group showed up at the same time as the Sound Nins and...

"Kagome..."

"Ah, Nanashi-Chibi, are you okay?" Kagome asked as she stepped in front of the Sound Nin's.

"We are fine, we decided to head back home."

"Not so fast, we are placing you under arrest for the murder of Saku the Scroll Keeper." Kagome's eyes widened and she glanced at Gaara who looked away. This of course didn't go unnoticed by Temari, Kankuro or Baki.

"Go..." The four stared in shock at the little girl, as did the sound Nins. One glared at her and went to attack her when a tree root stabbed him, going straight up and through the man's skull.

"Leave him and return back to the village, forget these four." The remaining Nin's nodded in fear and left as told. The four watched as another boy jumped down from the tree and took her hand.

"Found you."

"Wahhh, Kimi-Nii, no fair, I was helping Nanashi-Chibi, you go back and count and I'll hide again, this is a time out, or―" The group watched as the boy placed a finger on her lips causing her to pout cutely and turn away.

"It's time to go home Kagome, you have caused problem's in town again. Master will punish you for that." Kagome winced and turned away from the group with the boy and left.

"Gaara...?"

Gaara looked away from the direction the two had left in and pulled a scroll from his pouch. Temari smiled brightly and Baki sighed in relief. The four turned to look at the body still hovering in the air and watched as it suddenly started descending into the ground and beneath a tree.

"Creepy forest." Kankuro said. Gaara once again walked ahead of the group, tossing the scroll to Baki as he headed back to his own Village, the fresh scent of blood carried with the sand he held in his gourd.

A smirk appeared on his lips as his eyes flashed yellow for a second before returning to the normal light aquamarine shade and his now emotionless face falling back in place.

'...Kagome...'

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Yes, I wanted to make 2 prologues for this story. I wanted them both to be the before and the second to have a small introduction. This is the last prologue.**

**Jakotsu: Please Read and Review.**

**Envy: Please and Sankyu.**


	3. 9 Years Old

Unwanted

_**Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)**_

_Summary – __Everyone has somebody to love and live for; it just takes some people longer to find their someone...others it takes a while to realize that their someone was always there. But, what about the unwanted, the people who are bad mouthed and made into secret's since their birth? What about the ones that had only ever seen eyes filled with hatred and disgust, all of which were directed towards them? Pushed away, ignored, insulted, looked down on and ridiculed all their life, do they have someone... anyone... somewhere... that will love them?_

_Anime – Naruto – InuYasha_

_Main Couple – Kagome/Gaara __– All pairings have been decided!_

_Genre – Romance / Adventure_

_Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (Attempted Rape) (Mild Language)_

_**RESPONSE 101**_

_**Just something I would like to point out, a correction of sorts. Kagome is NOT a Jinchuuriki NOR does she have a Bijuu inside of her. This will be explained in a later chapter, I just wanted you to know this. In fact, I think I said this, Kaguya, is a Lady of Demon's. If you have all watched InuYasha, which I am willing to bet my life on that you did, since you are reading and IY/N crossover, think Sesshoumaru, Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, Hakudoshi, InuYasha (THEY DON'T HAVE TAILS) lol. The demon sealed within Kagome was not a Bijuu (Tailed beast) because she had no (Tail)**_

_**I just wanted to explain that to everyone. Like I said though, this will be explained in more detail around the, uh...let's the 6th or 7th chapter.**_

_**RESPONSE 101**_

**-x-x-x-**

_**9 years old: Reunions and Moving to Konoha**_

**-x-x-x-**

'It's been 3 years, since I saw someone with the same eyes as me. The look you get after being...pushed away. He has someone though, those three. I do to, but for how long will I be able to keep them or how long will they want to keep me?'

"_Kagome, hurry up."_ A spunky female voice called from the other side of the door.

"Hold on Tayuya, I'm almost done." Kagome looked back at the mirror. She hadn't changed the outfit, only gotten a size or two larger as she grew. She grabbed a set of senbon and placed them in her left knee pouch, and then her Kunai was placed in her right knee pouch. On her feet was something she had made her self, a custom set of boots with inner side buttons that when pressed let a knife come out. It made a kick ass weapon if she ever got caught. She looked at the same yellow snake that had been in Orochimaru hands when she first talked to him here. It was coiled up on her pillow. She pats its head with her fingers lightly before smiling.

"Alright, I'm ready." She said as she walked out only to have her hand grasped by an 11 year old pink haired and brown eyed girl. She dragged her out to where the others were waiting.

Three 11 year olds stood near each other under a tree. The first was waiting with an identical being on his back. The twin's Sakon and Ukon both had silver hair, Sakon's hair part's on the right and Ukon's parts on the left. Sakon wear's a pair of beads around his neck and Ukon has a somewhat deeper voice. They both wore a shade of charcoal black lipstick and had black eyes. Despite looking so much alike, Kagome never got them mixed up.

The second was Kidomaru, who had black hair tied up in a high ponytail and black eyes. He was currently playing with a spider that sent shivers down Kagome's spine.

The last was Jirobo, who was very protective over Kagome. He had two side Mohawks in orange and one in the middle on the top of his head also in orange. Much like his hair, he had orange eyes.

"Where is Kimimaro?" Tayuya shrugged.

"I will be right back." Kagome ran inside, seeking out his chakra and successfully pinpointing it. She ran inside and found him hooked up to a table, coughing slightly, a pained expression on his face.

"Kimi..." She saw the clipboard next to him and picked it up.

'Name: Kaguya Kimimaro

Age: 12

Experiment Number: AZ902662

Experiment: Body Transfer

Side Effect's: Unknown Illness

Life Estimation: 2 – 3 years Maximum'

"No...NO! Kimi, I'm getting you out of here." She unhooked him gently and his eyes followed her every move.

"Kagome..."

She ignored him, she could feel Orochimaru outside and on his way back in. Placing his arm over her shoulder she took off running. Stopping by her room quickly, she through a bunch of stuff in her bag and paused, looking at the doll, she placed it on her bed carefully then tossed her bag over her shoulder and grabbed Kimimaro before jumping out of her window and past the other four. Tayuya shouted for the other three to go check what was going on inside before following Kagome.

"Faster, I need to go faster." Kagome said to herself.

"Kagome, wait for me, slow down." She heard Tayuya shout.

'That is the exact opposite of what I just said.' She slowed only slightly until Tayuya caught up.

"What are you doing Kagome? Orochimaru-Sama will kill you if he finds out that you left the compound alone...well, somewhat alone." She looked at the sickly looking Kimimaro.

"I'm not going back. I need to find someone who can save Kimimaro, before..." Tears started swelling up in her eyes.

"I think I know of someone. Though I don't know where to find her, I know she is the best bet you'll have."

Kagome stopped and turned to Tayuya.

"Who?"

"Her name is Tsunade. The granddaughter of the Leaf Village's First Hokage and was trained by the Leaf Village's third Hokage. She travel's anywhere she wants with a woman named Shizune and gambles, always losing. She is one of the Legendary Sannin, just like Orochimaru-Sama and the Toad Hermit Jiraiya. Be careful though Kagome, I wouldn't stay anywhere Orochimaru-Sama knows you would go."

"You said they're from Leaf Village? I've never been there."

"It's to the west of the Hidden Village in the trees." Kagome nodded, giving Tayuya a hug before jumping away.

"Be careful Imouta." Tayuya whispered before heading back to the compound.

**-x-x-x-**

An 11 year old girl stood on the left pillar of the Hidden village of trees gates. On the right pillar was another girl, also 11. One had long brown hair tied up in a high ponytail and brown eyes the other had long red hair in a braid that fell past her waist and green eyes.

"So Sango, you like Miroku right, why don't you ask him out?"

"He is like a brother to me, nothing else and he feels the same about me."

"You're like a brother to him?" Sango rolled her eyes.

"No Ayame, I'm like a sister to him. Honestly you woul―no way. Ayame, retrieve my mother." Ayame looked confused but did as told. Sango jumped into a tree near her and pulled out a kunai. She watched as someone ran towards the gate's that looked uncannily familiar.

She jumped down and in a second she had her blade to the throat of the trespasser.

"Who are you? Speak!" Sango noticed the boy passed out on the girls shoulder.

"Kagome Higurashi, that's my name. This is Kimimaro Kaguya."

"Kagome...?" Sango removed the kunai and moved in front of the girl as Ayame, her mother and Miroku and his mother arrived.

"Sango, hey, you've grown." Kagome said with a soft smile.

"It's been 3 years, of course I've grown."

"Oh yeah, hehe. Uh, can I put him down somewhere?" Kagome asked as she shifted Kimimaro's weight slightly.

"Kagome, you are okay? That man..."

"He treated me like his daughter and in the end I abandoned him. He was kind to me. You don't have to worry."

"Alright then, place the boy in here." Kagome followed Sango's mother to her old house and Kagome's heart tightened in pain as she remembered her father.

"I'm so glad you are back."

"Actually Sango, I'm not staying. I cant, Orochimaru will no doubt come in search of me and this will be the first place he looks. I need to know, do you know where I can find a woman by the name of Tsunade?"

"Ah, She came by here just a couple week's ago, looking for some Saki and gamblers. Of course, she lost every time. I think she was heading to Tanzaku Gai. It's near Konoha, the hidden Village of leaves."

"That's great, if I can get there in time, I can save Kimimaro. I should leave now, and then I will take Kimimaro to Konoha then―"

"You need a passport or they won't allow you entrance." Miroku interrupted.

"You can have this one. It has all of your information on it." Miroku's mother gave her the passport and smiled.

"Of course, you won't be going alone."

Kagome looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Sango, Miroku and our newest addition, Ayame, will be travailing with you. Surely you know that Shinobi should travel in groups."

"I do, is it alright though?"

"I would have followed anyways." Sango told Kagome as she pulled a bag over her shoulder and tossed two others to Ayame and Miroku.

"Thanks guy's, I should be leaving now though."

"Wait, I didn't get a chance to give this to you last time but, here. This is your father's complete saving's for you. Sango, this one is yours."

"Miroku sweetheart, this is yours."

"Ayame, your mom gave us this one for you."

Sango's mother handed the three girls a box each and Miroku's mom gave him his.

"Thank you. It's really been great seeing everyone here, we should leave now though." The other three nodded and Kagome once more picked up Kimimaro and headed off in the direction of Konoha with her new team.

**-x-x-x-**

"So Ayame, when did you move to the Hidden Village of trees?"

"About a year ago. My father had passed away and my mother decided a change in scenery would be good. When we came here, everyone was so welcoming and so friendly that we decided to stay. Sango and Miroku told me a lot about you too."

"Nothing bad I hope." Kagome said nervously, she could feel her heart sink slightly at the thought.

"No, they only told me good things. Why, do you have some dark secret or something?"

'You have no idea.'

"Hey, we're almost there." Kagome sped up and the other three followed close behind until two guards appeared before them. One had wild black spiky hair with a white bandage wrap that went over his nose and wrapped around to the back where it was tied in a knot, a small black goatee beard in the shape of a square on his chin.

The one next to him had brown hair falling to his neck, his brown bangs covered his right eye and instead of the normal headband, he had his village sign on a hat like head piece that tied in the back. His brown eyes looked at Kagome with a raised brow. Both looked to be in their early twenties.

Kagome stepped up and slightly jumped when Ayame pushed her aside and attacked the two.

"..." Sango and Miroku just stared in shock.

Kagome moved her foot ever so slightly and a tree vine wrapped around Ayame's waist, holding her in mid air over both boys who stood in defensive stances.

"Sorry about her, Sango, take care of Ayame for me." Sango nodded and pulled the struggling Ayame down to the ground and aside so that she could talk to her. Miroku took Kimimaro from Kagome and Kagome stepped forward, ignoring their now, attack stances as she continued until she was a foot away from the one with brown hair. She handed him her passport and he took it, still eyeing her warily.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, can you please take me to the nearest Hospital." He looked over her shoulder at Miroku and noted the boy in his arms was indeed out cold and sickly looking.

"What other business do you have in Konoha?"

"My business will be taken up with the Hokage and only the Hokage. If you want to know so badly you will take me to your Hokage and if _he_ deems it necessary for you to know then you'll find out." The two just stared wide eyed at the girl. Sango and Ayame burst out laughing and Miroku just sighed, shaking his head back and forth.

"Heh, that's cute, real cute." The one with brown hair said, he was about to say something else when she cut him off.

"Thank you, but you're not my type." His partner started laughing at his wide eyed friend.

"I-I...wait, what?"

"Can I please get through now? Or do I have to use force." Sango and Miroku stopped laughing and the boy's along with Ayame started laughing harder.

"I'm tired of playing games, I need to get my brother to the hospital and I have a meeting with the Hokage. You two can hang out while my friends and I have a word with your Hokage." They were about to say something when two trees wrapped there branches tightly around them almost as if giving them hugs.

"Miroku, do you think you could keep an eye on Kimimaro and them for me?"

"Of course my young fair maiden." Kagome glanced at him then over at Sango who just shook her head.

"He learned that from watching the men who came to the Red District."

"Oh, well, come on you two." Kagome walked through the gates and made her way to the Hokage's tower.

"HEY! WAIT A SECOND." Kagome smirked as she and the other two started running towards the tower. They jumped through the window like entrance to the tower and landed gently on their feet. The Hokage turned with a look a minor shock. In front of him was a boy with black hair tied back in a low ponytail placed gently over his shoulder and black eyes.

"Are you the Hokage?" Kagome asked uncertainly.

"I am."

"Are you the _third_ Hokage?" The Old man stared at Kagome with a kind smile.

"I am."

"Then, may I ask for refuge in the Hidden village of Leaf?"

The Hokage stepped forward and looked the three girls over.

"Why would you need refuge?"

"More specifically, my brother needs refuge. I am looking for a woman named Tsunade. I was told that you trained her and so I had hopped that you might know where I could find her or how I could get her to come to me. My brother is very ill and the illness is unknown, even by the man who gave him the illness."

"And who is the man who gave your brother this illness?"

"He goes by the name Orochimaru. I was told you trained him too." The Hokage's eye's widened and he sighed.

"I will take a look at your brother, meanwhile, Itachi, show these three to the Konoha Hotel. Get them a room under my name. Take my seal for proof." The boy who looked to be 12 nodded silently.

"Hokage sir, my brother is with my friend Miroku and your two guards at the front gate." He turned back to her.

"Izumo and Kotetsu?" He asked.

"Uh...I didn't get their names but they were cute if it helps."

"The two are hanging out with Miroku and Kimimaro right now." Sango said with a twinkle in her eyes. Ayame laughed behind her hand.

"I will go check on your brother _and my Shinobi_, Itachi, take care of them."

The Hokage left and the three girls looked over to the boy who walked forward and took the Hokage's seal. He turned and motioned towards the way they entered before hopping out with them right behind him. They followed until a group of girls jumped in front of him.

"Itachi-Sempai, who these old hags following you like your food?"

"Pour Itachi, you have to deal with such nuisances."

"Even a brat has the nerve to disgrace Itachi with her presence."

"What monsters, tormenting yo―AHH!"

'_Monsters…'_

The word echoed in her head, Kagome's eyes sealed shut as memories rushed forward. Vines were wrapped firmly around all of the girls. A couple people had gathered around and were watching in confusion and surprise.

"Kagome, put them down, that girl is an idiot and she doesn't even know you. She has no right to call you...that." Sango told her, but Kagome ignored it, tears swelling up in her eyes.

"KAGOME!" Her eye's moved towards Miroku who was running towards her, worry evident in his eyes. His arms wrapped around her and the girls fell to the ground. They started whining to a very annoyed Itachi who walked off towards the crying Kagome. He looked at Miroku who let her go. He picked her up and she curled into his arms.

Hokage watched as the emotionless Itachi carried the girl to the hotel room with the other three behind him. The Hokage himself carried the white haired boy to the hospital.

**-x-x-x-**

Orochimaru sat on the bed in Kagome's room, which, unlike all of the other's, was filled with life. The wall's were panted a light shade of blue. The wardrobe was cherry wood. Pictures were hung in multiple places.

He sat on her bed which was covered in light pink and dark blues and black. In his hands was her doll, his fingers brushed the doll's silky red bangs from its acrylic green eyes.

He looked around and noticed something was missing.

"Hm, we will meet again, my little Kagome." He smiled slightly and placed the doll gently where the yellow snake should have been.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I hope you enjoyed, I feel as if I rushed it but I'm not sure.**

**Jakotsu: Read and Review Please.**

**Envy: Please and Saank You.**


	4. Itachi Papa

**Unwanted**

_Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)_

_**Summary – Everyone has somebody to love and live for; it just takes some people longer to find their someone...others it takes a while to realize that their someone was always there. But, what about the unwanted, the people who are bad mouthed and made into secret's since their birth? What about the ones that had only ever seen eyes filled with hatred and disgust, all of which were directed towards them? Pushed away, ignored, insulted, looked down on and ridiculed all their life, do they have someone... anyone... somewhere... that will love them?**_

_**Anime – Naruto – InuYasha**_

_**Main Couple – Kagome/Gaara **__**– All pairings have been decided!**_

_**Genre – Romance / Adventure**_

_**Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (Attempted Rape) (Mild Language)**_

**-x-x-x-**

_**Itachi-Papa and Finding Tsunade!**_

**-x-x-x-**

**(In Konoha)**

It was weird...when you know you are dreaming, walking around and knowing that the world you were standing in was a lie.

This was the world she stood in now. She could see herself, playing with her father. Now this image wasn't all that weird, no, it was the woman tickling her.

Her long wavy black hair curling at the ends, blue steal grey eyes filled with happiness.

The image changed. The villagers started yelling at her, cursing at her, a monster, that's what they were screaming, that's what they were calling her.

Again, it changed.

Children giving her weird looks and repeating what their parent's said.

The image changed to the previous scene earlier that day, the girls that were talking bad about her friends and her, calling her _that_.

'_I'm not a monster, I'm not.' _A tear fell and the images rippled and footsteps could be heard walking softly along the pool of memories.

'_**Hush now Kagome, you are the farthest being from a monster that I've ever had the privilege of aiding.'**_

'_That voice, who...?'_

'_**Come now, don't you know. It's me, Kaguya. Your father used to tell you stories of me. Your mother was the one who sealed me, to save you.'**_

It was then that she looked up and noticed the beautiful woman that stood but a foot in front of her. She had long white hair that had tints of light aquamarine blue running through it. Her hair ended past her hips in straight silky locks. Her bangs were double layered, one layer ended at her shoulders, and then the front layer ended in a crescent moon shape mirroring each other bang on the sides of her eyes, framing three stars two small on the bottom and one bigger on top. The made up a triangle shape and were outlined in a pale silvery blue. Her eyes were pale blue with silver specks her eye lashes were white with what looked like silver frost on the tips.

'_Do you hate her for it?'_

'_**Your mother, Rai, she was a very kind woman, beautiful too, you look just like her. I remember hearing her cry, because the village elders were going to kill you once born.'**_

'_Why?'_

The woman smiled as the scenery changed to that of a Japanese style Koi pond in the winter time. She sat on a snow covered sitting stone and motioned Kagome to do the same.

'_**Because you were a girl and they wanted a boy that could become the heir to your father's clan. Yuki, he wanted a little girl, a little angel and he got what he wanted. On the night that they were going to kill you, I came to your mother and offered her a solution.'**_

'_A solution?'_

'_**Yes, I told her that I would save her child, you, under one condition. She had to give the ultimate sacrifice for her daughter.'**_

'_What was that?'_

'_**Life and Love and she gave you both. When the villager's came that night, the preparations had already been made and the sealing mark had been placed on your back in the form of a tattoo. She placed herself between you and the villager's and they took her life. The deal had been sealed and I was then sealed within you. Her life was taken to save yours and her love protected you.'**_

'_I thought you were the one who saved me though.'_

'_**Hehe, oh no, that nature stuff isn't my thing, that's all your mothers' part. Now me, I am a master in the art of Water and Ice. I can use other elements but they are my primary elements. It's what I excel in. I'm an Arctic Demoness and the Lady of the demons in Demon Country.'**_

'_Demon Country?'_

'_**You didn't think we wandered over the Fire Country or Wind Country or other Counties did you? We would be hunted, made into a game. No, we have our own country, known as Demon Country. I left the Demon Country in the hands of a reliable shrine maiden.'**_

'_Oh...'_

'_**Kagome, rebuild your family. Stop living in the past. Your father wouldn't want you to remain forgotten with the memories of the past. Now, wake up.'**_

Kagome's eye's fluttered open as she glanced around and tensed slightly at the feel of fabric grasped tightly in her hands. She looked down at her hand and noticed the mesh, fishnet shirt she held tightly and then she noticed the light rise and fall of the chest beneath the cloth. It was dark meaning it was late.

"What..."

"Finally awake? Do you think you could release me now?" She looked up and scrambled away, tripping on her feet and falling to the ground. She sat up on her knees and listened to the shuffling of clothes and feet stepping lightly.

'_Kagome, Rebuild your family.'_

"Itachi-Papa." The foot steps stopped and she covered her mouth quickly.

"What did you call me?" She turned slightly and saw a wide eyed Itachi.

"...Papa." He sighed and turned to leave.

"Can I...keep calling you that?" He paused at the door.

"Hn, do what you want." With that he left. Kagome lay back down on her bed and fell asleep once again.

**-x-x-x-**

**(In Suna)**

Gaara sat on the top of the Kazekage Tower, listening to the bickering of Temari and his father.

Again, he could feel it, the blood lust to take his fathers life. He wouldn't though, despite how much he wanted to, he wouldn't.

He stood up and jumped off the tower and headed in the direction of the trees. Someone bumped into him and knock him aside only to have sand wrap him up in a cocoon. Gaara glared at the enclosed figure of the drunken man, clenching his fist he aloud a sinister smile to appear on his face.

The scent of blood covered him like the air itself. He loved the scent, embraced it willingly, though, every time he got close to letting Shukaku out, something stopped him, blue eyes, her eyes.

"Kagome..."

"Gaara, what are you doing out here?" He turned and saw his father glaring at him like always. He looked past Gaara and at the sand swirling with a light touch of red liquid running through it. A bottle of Saki lay forgotten on the road.

"You killed another one? Can't you control that monster?"

"Sure I can, but why would I? I am what you created. In fact, Shukaku has been begging me to kill you since I was 6. I haven't yet...and I _hate_ you, that right there is control, _father_." He spat the word out like venom before letting the sand wrap around him and vanishing in the night.

**-x-x-x-**

Temari glared at _everything_ as she made her way to her brother's room. Kankuro may be obnoxious at times but he knew when to say the right thing...sometimes.

She knocked on the door and waited. When it opened she walked in, her brother raised a brow but said nothing.

Temari sat at the chair next to the work table with puppet parts on it.

"Get in a fight with dad again?"

"He is more infuriating then _you_ Kankuro. He is sending us on _another _S ranked mission. That's the 8th one this month. He is trying to kill us."

"No, he's trying to kill Gaara."

"Gaara isn't going to die on a mission; he's too good now, too strong. He doesn't just sit around doing nothing when he is alone, contrary to what father thinks."

"Yeah, but I have a question. If he is a sand controller, why does he go to the forest area?"

"That girl, controlled tree's, he wants to be close to her and this is the only way he knows how to." Kankuro stared blankly at his older sister.

"I'm sorry, you lost me at girl."

"...3 years ago we met that little girl who controlled the trees and helped us escape sound."

"This happened 3 years ago?"

"Yes."

"Oh, no wonder I don't remember, I've slept since then."

Temari sighed and hit him with his puppet's hand.

"I'm off to bed."

"Right," He placed his puppet's hand back down on the table and closed his eyes at the sound of his door shutting.

'I remember her, but what are the chances Gaara will ever see her again?'

**-x-x-x-**

**(Back in Konoha)**

The sun was shining brightly and Kagome, well, Kagome was watching three boys run late to their Ninja class.

One had bright spiky blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He looked to be the reason the other two were late.

The next boy had brown and black eyes, but his hair was covered by the hood of his grey jacket. Two red upside down triangular fang marks could be seen on his cheeks and a white dog with brown ears could be seen peeking out of the coat.

The last boy had dark brown almost black hair in a high pony tail and black eyes. He had a somewhat annoyed expression but what caught her attention about all three boys was...they were her age. Not older, younger, they were her age.

"Kagome?" Itachi called out to the girl holding the end of his shirt. She had stopped walking to watch the three boys.

"Are we going to see the Hokage about Tsunade now?" He nodded and the two continued onwards. Both walked into the Hokage's tower, passing Izumo and Kotetsu who sent a glare. She paused and turned to face them, bowing to her waist.

"I'm sorry about yesterday Mr. Izumo and Mr. Kotetsu. I won't do it again." She stood straight and smiled at the shocked look on the boy's face before taking hold of Itachi's shirt and following him into the Hokage's office.

"Ah, Kagome, I had a friend of mine look her up and she is still in the next town over. We will send an ANBU team with you to retrieve her."

"Wait, I don't want to go with anyone I don't know."

"You know Itachi right? He is the ANBU captain of the team escorting you there." She looked up in amazement at Itachi who just stared ahead at the Hokage.

"Alright then. First though, what will happen to my brother and friends while I'm gone?"

"Your brother will be kept in one of the hospital rooms and your friends will remain in the hotel room that was given to you yesterday. We will watch over the four until you return. Now here is my question. Are you planning on becoming a Leaf village Shinobi?"

"Is that alright?"

"I would be happy if you would. If so, when you get back, you will be admitted into the Beginner's Shinobi class at the Ninja Academy."

"Really, I'm actually aloud to go to the Academy, despite the fact that I'm a..." The Hokage's brows furrowed in confusion when she looked away from the two.

"A what Kagome?"

"Daddy said I'm what's referred to as a Jinchuuriki and that I have a demon inside of me." His eyes widened and he smiled.

"I want you to meet someone and try to become his friend when you get back. You may find that you're not alone." Her eyes widened and she smiled.

"Yes sir. Uh, what's your name Mr. Hokage?"

"Hiruzen Sarutobi."

"Sarutobi-San, thank you for everything."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome waited at the front gate with her eyes shut. She could hear and see better with her eyes shut. Listening to the movements around her, the footsteps on the earths surface, the breathing pattern carried in the wind, these were things that were always more accurate then looking with your eyes, where illusions could control you.

Izumo and Kotetsu were with her waiting for the ANBU team to arrive. Kotetsu was crouched down on one knee on the Konoha gate. Izumo just sat on a branch watching her.

"They're here." She opened her eyes and looked to a tree.

"Itachi-Papa," A man with a white fox mask with black paintings running in an elegant design on the forehead stood in front of her.

"Snow Fox or Fox" She nodded in understanding.

"Alright, Fox-Papa."

"...Fine! We're moving east from here, can you keep up?"

"Easily enough, yes."

Itachi nodded and looked to the other three in the tree still.

"You know the mission, Black Cat, Remain behind Kagome and watch behind us. Eagle, you will follow on her left and Kitten, you will follow on her right."

"Kitten, is this a group of all boys or is Kitten a girl?"

"I'm a girl." The one with a white kitten mask said kindly, two purple marks ran across the cheeks of the mask.

"Alright, that makes since then. Kitten and Black Cat...Are you two in a relationship?" Kitten fell back.

"Re-rel-relation-sh-ship, uh, hehe, your so cute, saying, s-such silly things." Izumo and Kotetsu were chuckling.

Kagome walked up to the one with the black cat mask and white two white markings on the cat masks cheeks. She moved her finger in a 'come closer' motion and he got on his knee. She leaned forward and whispered, albeit everyone could hear her.

"_I think she likes you."_

"Wh-what, how-how can you say that, i-it's not true."

"Then why are you stuttering. You two look cute together."

"You don't even know what we look like. He could be gay for all you know, dating Eagle over there."

"HEY! Leave me out of this." Eagle commented. Izumo and Kotetsu by this time were laughing on the forest floor. Itachi shook his head and sighed.

"Well, putting all of this aside, we should be going before this woman decides to leave."

The other's nodded and got in position before taking off.

**-x-x-x-**

The entire trip was in silence. Kagome sighed in annoyance, not used to the quiet. She closed her eyes and paused momentarily causing the others to stop.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked. She held three fingers up and jumped over to him.

"_We're being followed."_

"We're almost to Tanzaku Gai. We should be there in another hour or so if we keep up the pace. Let's go." She nodded and closed her eyes again, counting the paces between them and their pursuers.

With every step on a tree she pushed some chakra inside the branches, and finally she stopped and the five split up and hid. They watched as three people with funny looking masks jumped onto the same branches. Suddenly, a branch snapped back and knocked one Shinobi off.

"AHH! Damn that hurt. Where did they get to?"

"They know we're here, they have hidden themselves well; I can't since their chakra levels anywhere. Except for the child, hers is everywhere. It's like..."

"It's like she's the god damn forest." A vine lashed out at him and hit him on the butt.

"Look, let's call off the mission. It's futile if we can't even find them." The girl said to the boy getting into a fight with tree branches. The other one had been silent the entire time and was just looking around.

-Hsss-

The three Shinobi looked down to see a yellow snake moving out of the clearing.

"Eeeh, let's go, I hate snakes." The two men sighed and followed the girl who was moving at a faster pace now.

Kagome looked at the snake with wide eyes. She jumped down and stared at the snake before placing her hand before it and letting it slither around her arm and around her neck.

"Noi-Chan." The other four looked curiously at the snake but said nothing.

"Let's keep going." Kagome said as she started running again. They followed after and like Itachi said, an hour later they made it to the front gates. The passed the guard with no trouble and were now searching through pubs and gambling halls.

"Tsunade-Shishou!" Kitten and Kagome turned at the girl with black shoulder length hair and black eyes. She looked to be 25 years old. She carried a little pink pig with white pearls wrapped around her neck.

"Tsunade-Shishou, we have to go. There are some people looking for you." Kitten and Kagome exchanged looks before walking towards them.

The other woman had long blonde hair in two low pigtails and amber eyes.

The other three arrived as we walked up to the two. Eagle glanced down at the blonde woman's chest only to be hit by Snow Fox, A.K.A Itachi.

"Ma'am," The blonde haired woman turned and looked at them and sighed.

"Guess I've finally been caught. I'm not going back without a fight though." The woman said with a smirk.

"Ma'am, my brother, he is very ill and..." Kagome's eyes started swelling with tears as she fell to her knees before the woman. "Please, Lady Tsunade, save my brother." Tsunade looked taken back and stared at the child. Placing her pointer finger and thumb on the bridge of her nose she massaged and groaned.

"Fine, what's your name brat?" Kagome looked up, tears still running down her cheeks.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi."

"Wait, you wouldn't happen to be Rai and Yuki's daughter would you?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, Yuki was my father and Rai was my biological mother. Then when she died daddy got together with a woman named Nami Kawasaki and well, it's a long story."

"I've got time." Tsunade said as she sat back down at the table, motioning for the others to do the same.

"Nami asked my father to choose between me and her. Daddy chose me and so she left, calling me a monster. Daddy sent me on a vacation with Uncle Jiraiya and after 2 weeks of not going back I finally ran away from him and back to my village where I met Orochimaru who walked me back to the village.

Orochimaru-Sama stayed and watched the scene unfold. I was told that my father had been killed and then a snapped, killing a lot of the villagers. I woke up in Orochimaru's compound, he explained that Nami had come to him asking him to get rid of the Higurashi's but he declined.

After that he took care of me for 3 years, but I ran away with Kimimaro, my brother like figure who was being used as an experiment by Orochimaru-Sama. I took the clipboard with the information on it too but...it says that he only has 2 to 3 years maximum left to live. My sister like figure Tayuya told me that a woman named Tsunade was the best bet I'd have to save him, she stayed with Orochimaru but Noi followed.

I dropped off at my village first and when I left I now had my friends with me. Sango, Miroku and a new girl, Ayame.

We arrived at Konoha the day before yesterday. I met Itachi-Papa and the Hokage. Sarutobi-San told me where I could find you and here we are."

"Alright, and who is Noi?" Kagome pointed at her neck where a sleeping yellow snake could be seen.

"We will stay the night here and tomorrow we will head out." Kagome nodded and bowed.

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade."

**-x-x-x-**

The third stood looking over the village when three Shinobi appeared in his office. He turned with a smile.

"You three missed an interesting character. A precious little girl that I hope decides to live here."

"A little girl?" The one in the middle asked in interest.

"Yes Anko, she's a 9 year old girl, though I haven't got her story yet, it seems she's a Jinchuuriki like Naruto. Her name is Kagome Higurashi and according to Izumo and Kotetsu she has quite the mouth on her, though she doesn't use foul language. She has also taken a liking to Itachi." Anko rolled her eyes.

"What girl hasn't?"

"Not like that Anko, she calls him," He looked down at a piece of paper before continuing. "Itachi-papa. Yes, that's what she calls him and he lets her." The two boys chuckled at the name and the girl was just shocked.

"Itachi-Papa, haha."

"Genma, stop laughing at Itachi. I think he really cares for this little girl." Genma looked away in annoyance. His shoulder length brown hairs moving slightly as a breeze blew through the opening of the Hokage's tower, his hazel eyes looking down at the village much like the third was doing a while ago.

"You say he cares for this 9 year old girl? He doesn't even care for his 9 year old brother. I should know, I teach Sasuke's class and the little boy is always sad." Genma said.

"You may be getting a new student, if all goes well. How long is it until you retire again?"

Genma looked as if he were in thought. Playing with the bandana tied around his head and tied in the front. Anko hit the metal head band on the back of the bandana and he glared at her.

"I retire in a year. I am seeing my Beginner's class to the Intermediate and then I'm letting the next teacher take over."

"I see, so you will defiantly get to see her grow. Kakashi, what do you think about this." Sarutobi asked the last of the three who had been silent throughout the entire conversation, reading a book titled Ichi Ichi Paradise. He had silver hair, his headband was wrapped around his forehead but covering his left eye. A blue mask covered everything but his left and right eye, and his left was covered by the headband leaving only his right eye visible.

Kakashi moved the book away from his face and looked over at the three.

"I think I would like to meet her. Is she cute, I only heard girl."

Anko hit him upside the head, she had purple hair up in a clip causing it to fountain up, and her brown eyes were glaring at both _boys_.

"Both of you are 23, act your age."

"We are and Anko, your 17, act cuter." Genma said playfully. Sarutobi and Kakashi shook their heads as they watched the fire light up in Anko's eyes as she glared at a laughing Genma who suddenly looked frightened and started running.

"I'll show you cute Genma. I'll shove my cute Kunai up your cute ass." Kakashi's eyes widened and Sarutobi laughed.

"You really think its cute Anko? I was thinking that it looked a little fat in these pants."

Anko was blushing brightly.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT! I'M GOING HOME!" Anko jumped out of the tower still blushing and Genma and Kakashi gave each other a high five.

"That was nice." Genma said.

"That was classic." Kakashi responded.

"That was childish...but nicely done." Sarutobi told the two. They smiled before pulling a file out.

"Our report sir."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I hope you liked it. I want to see if you can guess what will happen in the next chapter. If you guess wrong, your guess may give me an idea that will appear later. SO GUESS! Lol.**

**Jakotsu: Read and Review!**

**Envy: Please and Saank You!**


	5. Back to Konoha

Unwanted

_**Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)**_

_Summary – __Everyone has somebody to love and live for; it just takes some people longer to find their someone...others it takes a while to realize that their someone was always there. But, what about the unwanted, the people who are bad mouthed and made into secret's since their birth? What about the ones that had only ever seen eyes filled with hatred and disgust, all of which were directed towards them? Pushed away, ignored, insulted, looked down on and ridiculed all their life, do they have someone... anyone... somewhere... that will love them?_

_Anime – Naruto – InuYasha_

_Main Couple – Kagome/Gaara – All pairings have been decided!_

_Genre – Romance / Adventure_

_Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (Attempted Rape) (Mild Language)_

_**All characters in my stories can be found here. For a few characters, like Hikaru Tsuki, look to the Mics. Biographies by Sir Name. His would be in the T – Z section.**_

_**www. leafninja. com/biographies-A. php**_

_**COUPLES HAVE BEEN DECIDED:**_

_**Gaara & Kagome – Main Couple**_

_**Sasuke & Naruto – This one will be amusing in the way it develops. Not Yaoi **__**at first**__**.**_

_**Sango & Deidara – I haven't quite figured out how I'm going to get the pair to meet, but they will.**_

_**Hanabi & Hikaru Tsuki – Hikaru is from the 3rd movie. A young prince worthy enough for a 'Hyuuga' to marry. Lol.**_

_**Gekkou Hayate & Uzuki Yugao – The referee examiner person at the Chuunin exams preliminaries. He had the cough. Yugao was the one crying when he was killed, has purple hair and was an ANBU much like him.**_

_**Ino & Shikamaru – Yes, I kept at least ONE original pairing. I just think they even each other out...in a weird...sort of way.**_

_**Itachi & Hinata – Do I need a reason? No!**_

_**Ayame & Kiba – Like you didn't see that one coming. If Kouga isn't there, she has to have SOMEONE with that cute wolf/dog like features. He has fangs so it's close enough. Lol.**_

_**Anko & Izumo – Izumo is actually one of my favorite characters. Hehe.**_

_**Kimimaro & Tayuya – They look cute together. Humph!**_

_**Sakura & Sai – If things go accordingly, he should meet at LEAST Kagome and Itachi.**_

_**Neji & Tenten - ...say, does anyone know if Tenten has a LAST name? Alright, I lied, that's TWO original characters on the most likely list in Naruto.**_

_**Miroku & Temari – Pervy has an official excuse for his Pervert attitude. He was raised in the Red District Area. Hehe.**_

_**Genma & Shizune – Also cute together.**_

_**Most if not all of these couples, can be found on Photobucket. Don't add the '&' though. Just type their first names with a space.**_

_**THE REASON I'M TELLING YOU: I don't wan't complaints about not liking a couple in the future. If you want me to change or switch pairings around, give your suggestions and I will think about it.**_

**-x-x-x-**

_**Back to Konoha, and the Rambunctious Trio!**_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sat up in the bed she shared with Tsunade. They had rented a few rooms but to save money it went two to a room. Kitten and Fox-Papa thought it was a bad idea for Eagle or Black Cat to sleep in the same room with her so Fox-Papa shared with Eagle and Kitten, to Kagome's amusement, shared with Black Cat. Tsunade said she could stay with her and Shizune who was in the room next to hers.

"Lady Tsunade...?" Kagome lightly shook the older woman and got her to stir.

"Hmm?"

"It's time to get up. Today we are heading back to Konoha, remember?"

"Mmm ah...yeah, I remember Kid." Kagome smiled as she got dressed quickly and ran next door to wake up Shizune.

"Mmm, Damn kid. Getting me up so early, hasn't she ever heard of a hang over?" Tsunade muttered to herself, pulling herself out of the bed, she too dressed and walked out of the room and down to the lobby where everyone was waiting for her. She got coffee from the breakfast spread they had.

They turned at the sound of running.

"Shizune is ready too." Kagome said as she pulled a half asleep Shizune to their table.

"You guy's ready to head out?" Kitten asked.

"**Mm," **Everyone murmured except for Kagome, Kitten and Fox-Papa.

"Let's go! I want to see Kimi-Nii." Kagome didn't wait for an answer. Taking Tonton in her arms, she ran outside of the building with her stuff. Noi was wrapped firmly around her neck again.

"Hn," Fox-Papa took off after her, the others shared a glance before following quickly and swiftly.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Suna)**

Gaara sat on a swing in an empty playground. It was always empty now. The children didn't play anymore, in fear that he'd hurt them.

He looked at the ball lying motionless on the ground. His eyes glared at it. He held his hand out and watched as sand wrapped around the immobile ball, he glared a moment longer before his eyes softened. He sighed before placing his hand down and letting the sand fall from the ball and back onto the ground.

He was unaware of the eyes watching him. Eye's filled with...fascination and absorption.

He glanced at the ball once more before vanishing with the sand to his favorite resting spot.

The eyes lingered for a moment where Gaara had been moments ago before they too vanished.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Konoha)**

Sango sat in the hospital room with a sleeping Kimimaro, pouting because Kagome hadn't taken her with her. Miroku smiled at his child hood friend and first crush.

"Thirsty?" He asked, handing her a white plum tea. She smiled and blew on the hot liquid before taking a sip.

"When is she going to get back?"

"It's only been a day and a half Sango. Give her time."

**-x-x-x-**

"Are we almost there Fox-Papa?" A tired Kagome asked.

"A few more minutes and we should be seeing the Konoha gates." She nodded at his response and continued jumping branch to branch. It wasn't that it was a long way to Konoha. It was just that her company was so quiet that it was putting her to sleep.

She smiled brightly when she saw the gates.

"YAHOO, WE'RE HERE!" She shouted. She ran past Izumo who stared wide eyed at her, watching her run to the Konoha hospital with Tsunade right behind her. The other's stopped and showed them proof of identity before continuing forward.

**-x-x-x-**

Sango jumped when the door slammed open and Kagome came running in. She looked at the blonde woman who stood next to her. Miroku did too and he wasn't trying to hide his obvious examination on the woman.

"Hm?" The blonde woman looked over at Miroku and glared. "Kid, if your eyes stray any lower then my neck I'll send you flying out the window head first."

Miroku gulped and Kagome and Sango laughed.

"Sango-Chan, this is Lady Tsunade. Lady Tsunade, this is Sango and Miroku, two of my best friends and my family." Tsunade nodded her head in their direction before walking up to the young boy lying on the hospital bed.

"Kagome, do you happen to know what kind of experiment's Orochimaru was doing on your brother?" Kagome thought for a second when her eyes widened at a thought.

"I took the clipboard with the information with me. It's in my bag, I'll be right back." She jumped from the window to an anonymous building and continued till she got to her and her friends hotel room.

She looked around until she found her bag, grabbing the clipboard she turned and left to give the notes and information to Tsunade.

**-x-x-x-**

Izumo was walking across the bridge when he noticed the three figures sitting on the ledge of the bridge.

"Kakashi, Anko, Genma! Hey, when did you three get back?"

"Last night, you were off shift so you didn't see us come in." Anko responded.

"Uh, have you guy's met Kagome yet?"

"No. That's the little girl the Third was telling us about, right?" Genma asked in slight annoyance.

"Yeah. She's adorable, though, she can twist words around easily, so be careful." With that Izumo turned and started walking away but the three laughed as they heard him murmur something under his breath. _"She made it seem like I was hitting on her, how embarrassing."_

Anko stared after Izumo with a smile before looking back at the other two who were staring at her with raised brows.

"...what?" They shook their heads and went back to what they were doing or at least acting like it. Genma looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"...do you think his ass is cute too?" Kakashi burst out laughing as her face brightened. She lifted her arm and with one swift movement she pushed Genma off the ledge and into the water beneath the bridge. Standing up she started walking away but paused when Genma pulled himself out of the water and back on the ledge.

"If you really want to know...yes, I do." With that she disappeared in a twister of leaves that settled only seconds after she was gone. The two boy's stared at where she once stood, both gapping in shock.

"Did she...?"

"Yes. I believe she has finally admitted to liking someone." Kakashi said as he turned back to his book.

"...or at least his ass." Kakashi placed his face in his book, trying to stifle a laugh.

"You are going to be the cause of her death one day."

**-x-x-x-**

Tsunade looked down at the clipboard, her brows furrowed in concentration.

'I can't perform any medical procedures until I figure out the portion of these chemicals used and what they made as well as the side effects they may have caused and the harm they could have done to his internal organs, no, his body in general.'

"You kids run along and I will see what I can do." She told the three. They nodded and walked outside together. Kagome sighed and walked in a different direction as Sango and Miroku without them noticing.

She kicked an anonymous stone down the road, watching it as it broke in half. She stared at it before walking back towards her home, petting Noi she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and was knocked to the ground.

"Ouch..."

"How troublesome," She heard a boy sigh and looked up to see another boy stand up from the ground. His two friends stood next to him looking guilty. He walked and held his hand out. "You okay?"

Kagome nodded and smiled, she took his hand and he pulled her up. Taking her hand back she bowed politely to them.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going. I shou―"

"YOU'RE BLEEDING!" Kagome just realized that these were the same boys from a while back that were running late to class. The blonde stared with worry evident in his eyes after shouting that.

"Oh, I'll be fine." She said looking at the small scratch she received.

"No, come with us and we'll get Genma and Iruka-Sensei to take a look at you."

The next thing she knew, the blonde was pulling her towards the academy. His friends right behind them.

**-x-x-x-**

Genma listened to his teacher's aid, Iruka, as he went on about the curriculum while he graded papers. The class was listening carefully and was very well behaved until the door slammed open to reveal four students, three he knew only _too_ well.

"Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba, you're late..._again_. Who is this?" Genma asked as he stood up and looked at the girl with a raised brow. She stepped behind Kiba who was behind the other two boys furthest away from the center of attention.

"I don't recognize her. She must be new to the Academy..._but I wasn't aware that we would be having a new student._" Iruka said the last part more to himself.

"Naruto, what's the meaning of this?" Genma asked in slight irritation.

"This girl got hurt when Shikamaru ran into her so we brought her―"

"I only ran into her because you were pulling Kiba who was pulling me and you two through me into her. _Troublesome._"

"-Eh, anyways, can you fix her up Iruka-Sensei?"

"Sure, you three get to your seats. Now, what is your name?" He said as the kids moved to their seats.

Kagome took a nervous step back but stopped at the smile on the man's face. She walked up closer and the class watched as he cleaned up the bleeding small wound.

"There, now about that name?" She opened her mouth to talk when once more, the door slid open only much gentler.

"Ah, I see this is where you have been hiding." Kagome smiled as the Hokage and Itachi walked into the classroom.

"**AHHH, ITACHI-KUN!"** The girls shouted causing most boys to cover their ears.

Kagome jumped back, softly landing on the teacher's desk and right next to Genma who stared at her. The girls ran up to Itachi who ignored their squeals while the boy's just rolled their eyes.

"Sarutobi-San," She said softly, turning to face him she bowed in respect.

"I see you found your way into the Shinobi Academy. Have you decided whether or not you're going to stay in the Leaf Village?" Kagome looked over at the three boys from earlier then back to the kind teacher that had helped before turning her gaze to Itachi and the Hokage. Smiling brightly she answered.

"I hope that you'll watch over me...Hokage-San." Sarutobi smiled and nodded.

"I promise. Itachi will show you and your friends to your new home. You will start at the Academy...tomorrow. Genma, this is Kagome Higurashi. I believe I've told you about her already."

"...hm." he stared at her and returned back to his class.

"Everyone stand up and push in your seats. It's lunch time now. Like always, you three made it to class just in time to eat." He said this to Kiba, Naruto and Shikamaru. Kiba and Naruto had grins on their faces while Shikamaru just looked bored.

Kagome jumped back onto the floor and watched as the kids left the room to eat.

"Kagome..." She looked over to see Itachi waiting by the door for her.

"Itachi-Nii!" Kagome turned and saw a boy with identical coal black eyes running up to them.

"Sasuke...what is it?" Kagome looked as the boy's eyes seemed to sadden.

"Sasuke-San, do you want to come with us?"

He brightened up considerably.

"No, he is in school right now." Itachi said before walking away. Kagome frowned slightly and looked at the disappointed boy.

"He cares for you, you know."

"Humph, what would you know?" He said harshly before running off. Genma, Hokage and Iruka had witnessed the scene and were watching Kagome now.

-Sigh-

"_More then you think,_ Itachi-Papa." She called out as she ran after him.

"So that's Kagome. It doesn't look like she'll be friends with Sasuke anytime soon." Iruka looked at the Hokage and Genma in confusion.

"You knew about her Genma-Sempai?" The 16 year old asked.

"I only heard a couple things. She doesn't impress me much and she doesn't seem as honest and adorable as you make her seem Hokage-Sama. How can we be sure that we can even trust her? As a child she seems to be hiding too much." Sarutobi smiled and closed his eyes.

"I guess will just have to see how things turn out, now won't we," He turned and walked out of the room, heading back to the Hokage tower. Genma watched him leave and sighed.

"You don't look like you like her much either. In fact, you seem to be acting much like Sa―"

"Iruka, if you keep talking I'll have you working on clean up duty after the girls recess. That make up is hard to get off the sinks you know."

"Right Genma-Sempai."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome remained silent as she walked next to Itachi.

"You're quiet."

"...that was your little brother, why didn't you let him come with us?"

"...we're here."

Kagome stopped walking as she passed a little girl with a doll. She watched her run until she was engulfed by a pair of arms. It was the little girl's father. Kagome gave a small smile and remembered the day she left her father for her vacation.

'He pushed me away...'

"He pushed me away like you are pushing Sasuke away." Itachi turned and stared at her.

"What are you talking to yourself about?"

"...nothing, Itachi-Papa." She ran up to him and spared on last glance at the little girl and her father before walking into the large apartment. They walked up a few flights until they stopped at a door. He handed her the key and she unlocked the door. Inside were four doors, each leading to another room; two rooms each shared a bathroom and then a kitchen and living room was centered between the opposing rooms. The walls were painted a light mocha and the floors were wooden in a dark brown with a light reddish tint. Furniture was already set up in brown leather and a nice ash wood dinning set.

"It's beautiful. Thank you Itachi-Papa." He said nothing but she noticed the slight up-turn of his lips before it quickly vanished.

"I need to go now."

"Where are you going?"

"I have a mission with..."

"Eagle, Kitten and Black Cat?" He nodded and she said a quick goodbye.

**-x-x-x-**

Genma watched from the window as the girls in his class tried to _woo _the younger Uchiha. Sighing as he shook his head.

'This girl had better be worth the time...possibly, she can help the few children in this class who actually need help.'

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I think I update too quickly. What do you guy's think?**

**Jakotsu: I think you should hurry up and post Me and Kagome in our story.**

**Envy: I'm still not sure how that works since everyone thinks you like the half-breed dog boy.**

**Jakotsu: HIS EARS ARE SO CUTE!**

**Envy: ...right. Anyway's Read and Review, Please and Saank You.**


	6. First Day

Unwanted

_**Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)**_

_Summary – __Everyone has somebody to love and live for; it just takes some people longer to find their someone...others it takes a while to realize that their someone was always there. But, what about the unwanted, the people who are bad mouthed and made into secret's since their birth? What about the ones that had only ever seen eyes filled with hatred and disgust, all of which were directed towards them? Pushed away, ignored, insulted, looked down on and ridiculed all their life, do they have someone... anyone... somewhere... that will love them?_

_Anime – Naruto – InuYasha_

_Main Couple – Kagome/Gaara – All pairings have been decided!_

_Genre – Romance / Adventure_

_Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (Attempted Rape) (Mild Language)_

_**All characters in my stories can be found here. For a few characters, like Hikaru Tsuki, look to the Mics. Biographies by Sir Name. His would be in the T – Z section.**_

_**www. leafninja. com/biographies-A. php**_

_**COUPLES HAVE BEEN DECIDED:**_

_**Gaara & Kagome – Main Couple**_

_**Sasuke & Naruto – This one will be amusing in the way it develops. Not Yaoi **__**at first**__**.**_

_**Sango & Deidara – I haven't quite figured out how I'm going to get the pair to meet, but they will.**_

_**Hanabi & Hikaru Tsuki – Hikaru is from the 3rd movie. A young prince worthy enough for an 'Hyuuga' to marry. Lol.**_

_**Gekkou Hayate & Uzuki Yugao – The examiner at the Chuunin exams preliminaries. He had the cough. Yugao was the one crying when he was killed, has purple hair and was an ANBU much like him.**_

_**Ino & Shikamaru – Yes, I kept at least ONE original pairing. I just think they even each other out...in a weird...sort of way.**_

_**Itachi & Hinata – Do I need a reason? No!**_

_**Ayame & Kiba – Like you didn't see that one coming. If Kouga isn't there, she has to have SOMEONE with that cute wolf/dog like features. He has fangs so it's close enough. Lol.**_

_**Anko & Izumo – Izumo is actually one of my favorite characters. Hehe.**_

_**Kimimaro & Tayuya – They look cute together. Humph!**_

_**Sakura & Sai – If things go accordingly, he should meet at LEAST Kagome and Itachi.**_

_**Neji & Tenten - ...say, does anyone know if Tenten has a LAST name? Alright, I lied, that's TWO original characters on the most likely list in Naruto.**_

_**Miroku & Temari – Pervy has an official excuse for his Pervert attitude. He was raised in the Red District Area. Hehe.**_

_**Genma & Shizune – Also cute together.**_

_**Most if not all of these couples, can be found on Photobucket. Don't add the '&' though. Just type their first names with a space.**_

_**THE REASON I'M TELLING YOU: I don't want complaints about not liking a couple in the future. If you want me to change or switch pairings around, give your suggestions and I will think about it.**_

**-x-x-x-**

_**First Day at the Academy!**_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome smiled brightly as she got dressed. She pulled on a pair of black cargo pants that had multiple flaps which she had placed her Kunai's, throwing stars, senbon's and poison needles. She had a mesh tank top that covered her entire stomach and a dark blue top that stopped two inches above her bellybutton. On her hands were fingerless mesh gloves, the mesh stopping at her knuckles. On her wrists were black wristbands and on her feet were a pair of black Shinobi sandals. She pulled her long black locks over her shoulder and tied a matching dark blue ribbon around it in a bow.

"YAY! I'M READY!"

"What are you so happy about?" Miroku asked as he came out of his room which was next to hers.

"I'm going to start at the academy today." Kagome said with a bright smile as he sat down at the counter. Sango was already awake and making her a lunch having offered last night to do so.

"Ah, our little Kagome is growing up so fast Sango my dear."

Sango laughed.

"Yeah, soon she'll be eloping with her teacher in the hidden village of rain."

Kagome laughed.

"Hey Sango, you said something about the Weapons shop yesterday."

"Oh yeah, Sarutobi-san has offered us each a job of some kind. You see, I'm going to be assisting the owner of a nearby Weaponry and Armory Shop. Miroku will be helping the elder woman who owns the Holistic Healing Shop and Ayame decided that she was going to join the Intermediate class."

"So she we'll be in class too?"

"Yes, just not yours sadly." Kagome turned and saw Ayame standing in her doorway. Her hair was in their normal high pigtails. She was wearing a white pair of khaki's that tied at her shins, a forest green off the shoulder long sleeved top and white bandage wrap around her lower legs and ankles, a pair of white sandals were on her feet and a black collar was worn around her neck with a fang dangling from it.

"WAHH! Ayame, you look so cute."

Ayame smiled.

"Thank you."

"Well, here you two go." Sango handed them both a lunch which they took thankfully before saying a quick goodbye and leaving.

**-x-x-x-**

Genma watched as his 16 year old teacher's aid placed the recently graded papers on his desk. He heard the light stepping of his students and watched as they filed in. When everyone was seated he had started talking when once more the door opened softly to reveal a nervous Kagome.

"Come in." He said. She nodded and shut the door behind her, stepping up next to the teacher.

"Everyone, I believe you remember Kagome from yesterday. Please tell everyone a little bit about yourself." He said as he leaned lightly against his desk, papers in hand.

"Well, my name is Kagome Higurashi and I like to train and enjoy meeting new people. I hope that we can become good friends." She said, bowing respectfully to the class.

"Alright, Tobio Maki, raise your hand." Kagome watched as the boy in front of Sasuke raised his hand. He had black hair in a ponytail and brown eyes.

"Take a seat in the empty chair next to Mr. Maki and we will begin class."

Kagome nodded and sat down in the seat.

"It's nice to meet you Higurashi-San."

"It nice to meet you too, please call me Kagome though."

"Call me Tobio then."

"Alright." Kagome smiled as she made her first friend in class and listened to the teacher as he talked about a previous test they had made.

"Since Miss. Higurashi has just gotten here she will be excused from this test."

Kagome raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"I can take the test during lunch and recess." Genma stared at her.

"Do you want to?"

"If that's alright with you..."

Genma took a blank test from his desk and placed it on a desk next to his.

"You can take it now; they have to do test corrections anyways. Move yourself over here so that no one distracts you." Kagome nodded and sat herself down at the desk with the test. She was handed a pencil by Iruka and said a soft thank you before writing her name and starting on the test.

Genma watched her intently, watching her write down answer after answer. These were things that you had to learn in the Academy yet she was flying through them like it was a simple profile sheet.

**-x-x-x-**

Ayame sat next to a girl with brown hair in twin buns, brown eyes looking through a weapons book, highlighting certain things as she went.

"Alright everyone, put away everything, we are going outside for some practice throwing." Ayame stood with the rest of the students as they followed after the teacher.

"How long have you been in Konoha?" Ayame turned to the girl who had been sitting next to her.

"I got here only four days ago, this would be my fifth day here."

"Did you come alone?"

"Well, I didn't come with my family if that's what you mean. I came with two other eleven year olds named Miroku and Sango and a nine year old named Kagome."

"So no adults came with you?" She said in surprise.

"No, we came alone. By the way my name is Ayame."

"Oh, I'm Tenten. It's nice to meet you."

"Alright, I will put you all in groups of four. You will switch partners in your group three times every twenty minutes until class is over."

Ayame listened as names were called. She was grouped with Tenten and two boys she hadn't met yet.

"Neji, Lee, this is Ayame, Ayame, these are a few of my friends."

"It's nice to meet you both." She said, bowing respectfully to them.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stretched slightly then handed her test to Genma who stared at it with a raised brow.

"Finished already?"

"It wasn't too hard." She said before standing and walking back to her desk.

"Hm..." He looked down and went over the answers.

Tobio looking over his answers when she sat down, crossing her arms on the desk she laid her head down and waited.

"Iruka-San, I'm done." He said handing his test corrections to the teacher's aid.

"Alright everyone, its lunch time. You are free to go, be back in 45 minutes." Kagome stood up and walked out of the door, Genma watched her go and handed her test paper to Iruka.

"Look this over."

"What, but I thought you just did that."

"I did. I want you to too."

Iruka looked confused but did as told.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome looked to her left when she heard squealing. She turned a bit more and saw Sasuke sitting in a tree not to far from her. She walked up and was immediately intercepted by two girls, a blonde and pink haired girl to be precise.

"Yes?" Kagome asked kindly.

Tobio walked up next to the girls and sighed.

"Come on Ino, Sakura, leave her alone. She hasn't done anything...yet."

"That's just it..._yet_. She will though, you saw where she was heading."

"I was going to talk to Sasuke-Nii." Too baffled to respond the girls couldn't move when she walked around them and up to the tree Sasuke was in. He looked down at her and glared before turning away. She sighed before leaping into the branch above him and lying on her stomach so that she could talk to him. Her legs bent and her feet crossed.

"You must hate me a lot, huh."

"..." She gave a small smile.

"_You know...why I call him that...Itachi-Papa..."_ She was speaking softly but he could hear her. Those below them however...

"_My father died around 3 years ago. He was killed by my vengeful step monster. She tried to throw me out of the house, calling me a monster. She told him to choose between me and her and he offered to help pack her bags, I suppose that sealed our fate. My dad, he pushed me away, sent me to another village for two weeks. When two weeks passed and I still hadn't been aloud to go back...I ran away. I ran all the way home, running into...well, he's not important. When I got home, I was told that my father had been murdered. I have no doubt that she will come for me soon."_

"What does that have to do with your _bond_ with _my brother_?"

"_When I first arrived here, some of his fan girls had taken to calling me a monster, much like __**she**__ had. I-I lost it, I started attacking them, well, the plants around me did anyways. It was Itachi who had calmed me, I felt safe with him. I don't know why...he is nothing like my father. My father was always smiling, cheerful and laughing. His hugs warmed me from head to toe. Itachi is cold, and rarely smiles. I haven't heard him laugh and he doesn't seem too cheerful...but when he held me, it was warm, like fathers."_

"Hn..."

"_Sasuke-Nii..."_ He looked up but didn't see her. He jumped when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning he saw her sitting on the same branch she was on earlier, only now it was next him and not above him.

"How...?"

"I wanted to apologize for hurting or offending you in any way the other day." He didn't say anything, the others watched as the branch lowered her to the ground before returning to its place above him.

Tobio followed after her and watched as she sat alone on the bench. He sat down next to her and watched as tears started to fall from her eyes, he suddenly felt uncomfortable, not knowing how to deal with a crying girl.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"_I miss him so much..."_

He frowned slightly and wrapped an arm loosely around her shoulders as she cried.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Time Skip is next, Time Skip is next. Ninny ninny boo boo. Lol, if you want a quick update...review. Check out my latest stories, including ****Weakness**** my newest crossover that is staring Kagome and Vegeta as the main couple. Yes, that's right, it a Dragon Ball Z/InuYasha crossover.**

**Miroku: It will be staring our lovely Kagome and my precious Sango, (Moves hand down backside) as well as-SLAP-**

**Sango: MIROKU!**

**Goku: Vegeta will be another Main character, as well as Raditz, Zarbon, Bardock, Frieza and ME! YAY!**

**Me: Bulma is still a little sore that she isn't going to be paired up with Vegeta.**


	7. Time Skip

Unwanted

_**Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)**_

_Summary –____Everyone has somebody to love and live for; it just takes some people longer to find their someone...others it takes a while to realize that their someone was always there. But, what about the unwanted, the people who are bad mouthed and made into secret's since their birth? What about the ones that had only ever seen eyes filled with hatred and disgust, all of which were directed towards them? Pushed away, ignored, insulted, looked down on and ridiculed all their life, do they have someone... anyone... somewhere... that will love them?_

_Anime – Naruto – InuYasha_

_Main Couple – Kagome/Gaara – All pairings have been decided!_

_Genre – Romance / Adventure_

_Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (Attempted Rape) (Mild Language)_

_**All characters in my stories can be found here. For a few characters, like Hikaru Tsuki, look to the Mics. Biographies by Sir Name. His would be in the T – Z section.**_

_**www. leafninja. com/biographies-A. php**_

_**COUPLES HAVE BEEN DECIDED:**_

_**Gaara & Kagome – Main Couple**_

_**Sasuke & Naruto – This one will be amusing in the way it develops. Not Yaoi **__**at first**__**.**_

_**Sango & Deidara – I haven't quite figured out how I'm going to get the pair to meet, but they will.**_

_**Hanabi & Hikaru Tsuki – Hikaru is from the 3rd movie. A young prince worthy enough for a 'Hyuuga' to marry. Lol.**_

_**Gekkou Hayate & Uzuki Yugao – The referee examiner person at the Chuunin exams preliminaries. He had the cough. Yugao was the one crying when he was killed, has purple hair and was an ANBU much like him.**_

_**Ino & Shikamaru – Yes, I kept at least ONE original pairing. I just think they even each other out...in a weird...sort of way.**_

_**Itachi & Hinata – Do I need a reason? No!**_

_**Ayame & Kiba – Like you didn't see that one coming. If Kouga isn't there, she has to have SOMEONE with that cute wolf/dog like features. He has fangs so it's close enough. Lol.**_

_**Anko & Izumo – Izumo is actually one of my favorite characters. Hehe.**_

_**Kimimaro & Tayuya – They look cute together. Humph!**_

_**Sakura & Sai – If things go accordingly, he should meet at LEAST Kagome and Itachi.**_

_**Neji & Tenten - ...say, does anyone know if Tenten has a LAST name? Alright, I lied, that's TWO original characters on the most likely list in Naruto.**_

_**Miroku & Temari – Pervy has an official excuse for his Pervert attitude. He was raised in the Red District Area. Hehe.**_

_**Genma & Shizune – Also cute together.**_

_**Most if not all of these couples, can be found on Photobucket. Don't add the '&' though. Just type their first names with a space.**_

_**THE REASON I'M TELLING YOU: I don't wan't complaints about not liking a couple in the future. If you want me to change or switch pairings around, give your suggestions and I will think about it.**_

_**This will be off a little because I don't feel like rewatching...shit...i don't want to know how many episodes. **_

**-x-x-x-**

_**Time Skip 12 Years Old: I am a NINJA!**_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome smiled as Tobio wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave her a noogie.

"Tobio...! Stop it, you're gonna mess up my hair."

"Who are you trying to impress? The girls hate you and the guys love you. Enough said. Well, Hinata likes you and Sasuke's still a little guarded around you. Oh who the hell am I kidding? That ass is guarded around everyone." Kagome yanked a lock of his dark brown hair causing him to yelp.

"3 years have passed and you still act like an immature brat."

"KAGOME!"

"Ah, here ye here ye, make way for Konoha's number one knuckle head!" Tobio said as he gave a mock bow. Naruto puffed his chest out causing Kagome to laugh.

"What's up Naruto?"

"I was wondering, do you think you could help me talk with Sakura?"

"...No. You know I can't stand the pink and blonde Barbie dolls."

Tobio laughed as he looked at the enraged faces of said Barbie dolls. They huffed and walked away, trying to get a spot by Sasuke. Tobio and Kagome sat in their spots and Naruto...Naruto started a glaring contest with Sasuke.

"_Tobio...you know I hate Sakura right...?" _Kagome asked in a whisper.

"Hm? Yeah, I've known for 3 years."

"_Do me a favor and sit back on your chairs two hind legs." _He gave a confused look but did as told. He bumped something and a loud gasp circled throughout the room.

'Three years of nothing but school and studying...it's about time something interesting happened.' Kagome pulled a portable camera out and snapped a quick pic causing the two boys and a hellacious lot of girls to turn and look. She smirked as they all turned to get that camera.

"KIBA CATCH!" She tossed it over the heads of the rabid females. Kiba caught it with a grin.

"Kiba...give it!" Naruto said in a deadly tone.

"Everyone take a seat." Iruka said as he walked in with a few other teachers.

"Morning Iruka-Sensei, Mizuki-Sensei." The class said, none aware of who the others were.

"Morning, now as you all know. Today you will be testing for your Headband. This will show that you are a ninja of Konoha, so do your best. When I call your name, please come into the room. You will have to do the Bunshin no Jutsu."

After that was said, it wasn't long before the test got started.

**-x-x-x-**

**(2 hours later)**

Kagome was outside looking for Naruto. He had been the only one not to pass. Kiba ran up to her and handed the camera back to her.

"Hey Kiba?"

"Hm? Yeah?"

"Have you seen Naruto?" He scanned the area then sniffed lightly. Taking her hand he pulled her away from the large crowd and over to where the swing was and sure enough, there Naruto was...talking with Mizuki.

"God I don't trust him. Can you hear what he's saying?" She asked.

"..." He closed his eyes as he tried zeroing in on their conversation.

"Hey, what's going on?" Shikamaru asked as he walked up to them.

"Shh..." Kagome pointed at Kiba when she saw his confused look.

"Mizuki-Sensei is telling Naruto...about a scroll...in the Hokage's Tower."

"A scroll?" Kagome asked as she watched Mizuki leave and Naruto walk off as well.

"...My mother told me about a Forbidden Scroll, it has every Leaf Village Jutsu inside...including the forbidden ones..." Kagome looked to be in thought as she listened to Shikamaru.

"Hey..." She said, both looked over at her. "Kiba, do you think you can follow Naruto, if he looks like he's gonna do something, send Akamaru to get me."

"Sure, but why me?"

"I'm going to drag Shikamaru with me and Tobio and follow Mizuki-Sensei. There are a few things loose in that mans head and I don't want him to mess with Naruto's." Kiba nodded and took off at a fast pace in the direction that Naruto had.

"You're dragging me along...why?"

"Simple, you're good with analyzing situations and people. It hurts my head." Shikamaru sighed as he followed her over to Tobio.

"Tobio, we are going on a mission. Come on." She said, pulling him away from Ino and Sakura, whom he had been taunting.

"Kagome!" She turned and saw Itachi and another person with pale skin and short black hair. He wore a short black top that was above his belly button and a red strap that went over each shoulder. A pair of black pants were adorned by his lower half and hung on his hips, his entire abdomen was bare and two whit wraps were around his right upper leg. He had a sword on his back and a Konoha ninja headband. One sleeve went down to his wrist and the other was short and above his elbow but both hands had black gloves with the pointer and thumb fingerless at the top.

"Itachi Papa, who is this?"

"His name is Sai. He will be starting in the Advanced class with you and the rest of the kids who just passed the Intermediate class."

"Oh? It's nice to meet you Sai, my name is Kagome. I hope that we can become good friends." She said, honesty and hope could be seen in her sapphire blue eyes.

"...Child..." She tilted her in confusion.

"Who me?" He nodded.

"You're right, I am a child. That's alright though, isn't it? To want to hold onto the innocence of a child, if only for a little while longer. I don't want to grow up yet." Sai stared in surprise but said nothing more.

"I have to go now, watch over her and make sure she doesn't get into trouble."

"HEY! _I don't need a babysitter...what's worse...he's my age..._" She muttered the last part to herself.

"Kagome...about this...mission...what is it?" Tobio asked, drawing the attention of Sai.

"Mission?" He asked.

"Yes, I think Mizuki-Sensei is going to try and get Naruto to do something bad. We are going to tail him. Now hurry up. If you can't keep up we'll leave you behind...got it Sai?" She winked before jumping to a branch and out of sight.

Sai sighed and followed after with the other two close behind.

**-x-x-x-**

**(In SUNA)**

Gaara stood reading a scroll that his father had handed him. In a months time...there was going to be a Chuunin exam...and he was going.

'I wonder if she will...be there.' He thought to himself as he watched his brother and sister train. He had gotten pretty close with Temari...though, he still scared the shit out of Kankuro.

"So Gaara, judging by that smirk I'd say you're looking forward to the Exam's, right?" Kankuro said as he stopped the spar.

'That isn't why I'm smirking. It's because of my pure amusement in watching you cower before me...fool.'

"Hm..." He said before walking away, the sand rising beneath Kankuro's feet and pulling them so that Kankuro fell on to his face. He could hear his brother cursing and his sister laughing.

"Kagome..." He said out loud to himself, unaware of the brown eyes that narrowed at the name.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Back in KONOHA)**

It was three hours later, the sky had darkened slightly and after being informed by Akamaru and over hearing Mizuki speak with an angered fiancé about his plans of taking the forbidden scroll to Orochimaru, they raced after Akamaru except for Sai who had taken off to inform the Hokage. Shikamaru and Tobio were right next to her and could see the determination in her eyes. Finally, they saw Kiba crouching down behind a bush.

"_Kiba."_ She called softly. He looked up and motioned her over. She moved swiftly with Tobio, Shikamaru and Akamaru. Looking over the bush she saw Naruto panting as he sat on the log.

"_What's going on?"_

"_He's been training like crazy. You should have seen them."_

"_Them?" _Shikamaru asked.

Kiba nodded but before he could explain Iruka arrived. After a few words between the two, they were interrupted by Mizuki. He told Naruto to hand him the scroll, telling him not to trust Iruka, that his Sensei truly hated him because he was a monster. Kagome started growling and Kiba understood, having heard many growls, he knew that she was going to start attacking if Mizuki continued talking like he was.

It got to the point that Naruto was starting to believe what Mizuki said and Kagome jumped in front of Mizuki and faced Naruto.

"Don't listen Naruto!"

"Kagome!" He asked in surprise.

"Kagome! You shouldn't be here, leave, and go quickly!" Iruka said almost pleadingly.

She shook her head no.

"Even though what Mizuki says may be true...it's in the past. Please Naruto...don't do something foolish, like I did. You're no different then I am." Iruka, Mizuki, Shikamaru, Kiba, Tobio and Naruto stared in shock. As did Sai who had just returned with a couple ANBU's who were equally surprised.

"What are you talking about Kagome?"

"When I was six, I killed all of those in my village who had ever tried to harm me physically, mentally or verbally. I did so without any hesitation. I cared not for their cries and pleading screams. I, like you, had something sealed within me as a child. The Hokage explained this to me that you were like me. Its why, when I saw you, I immediately felt happy. I wasn't alone. You are no different then anyone else here, except that you have two chakras much like I do. That is all. It was not you who Iruka loathed but the tailed demon that was sealed within you to save the village."

"Is that what happened to you? Someone sealed a tailed demon in you to save the village?" Kagome smiled sadly but shook her head no. By this time, Tobio, Kiba and Shikamaru were standing near a few trees listening. Akamaru was in Kiba's coat.

"I wish it had been like that. No, my mother was having a girl and...The elders of my father's clan...wanted her to have a strong boy be the first born, so that he could become the next head of the family. They planed to kill the child a few weeks after her birth. A beautiful demoness had heard the cries of my mother and told her that she could save her daughters life if...she gave the ultimate sacrifice, which she did without a second's hesitation. On the night the elders came to kill me...my mother sacrificed her life and the demoness of all demons was sealed within me. With the new power of the powerful demon inside of me, I easily disposed of the threat unconsciously doing so. No Naruto...my demon was placed inside me to save me and me alone."

"Such a selfish girl. Aren't you?" Mizuki said.

"I've been called much worse. Naruto, I want to ask you, now that you know what I am, does that change the fact that you and I have been friends for three years?" Naruto looked at his hands before looking up at her with a grin.

"Not a chance! What would I do without my partner in crime?" He said jokingly. The ANBU's took that moment to grab hold of Mizuki. However, he dodged and took hold of Kagome. Kagome was about to do something but saw Naruto form a few hand signs and shout...

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Hundreds of Naruto's suddenly appeared. Mizuki looked surprised and loosened his grip on Kagome, giving her leeway to escape as one right after the other, solid Naruto clones attacked him.

"Alright Naruto, hand me the scroll and head home. I'll drop by later and talk to you about your punishment."

"PUNISHMENT!"

Those around still, aside from Mizuki and the ANBU laughed...well, Sai didn't laugh either but he gave a light 'eheheh' before taking off after Kagome who took off towards the Hokage's Tower with the scroll.

**-x-x-x-**

**(One Week later)**

Itachi was sitting with the other Jounin's. He was now 15 years old and...Despite the fact that he had almost wiped out his entire clan...he didn't.

He had been persuaded not to and instead, he informed the Hokage of the transgressions and betrayal's that the Uchiha's would take part in. The few who were let go after thorough interrogation and cross-examination were him, his brother, Shisui, Mikoto, Teyaki, and Uruchi.

Since Kagome spent so much time with him, they had the nerve to question her...but surprisingly...during the entire interrogation...all she did was smile. They had nothing on her so the let her go, but as he heard while waiting for her, when she opened the door to leave she had told Ibiki that 'I knew Itachi Papa would do the right thing. I'm happy that he didn't kill his clan to protect Konoha. Now he won't have to leave me like father did.' Her words exactly and he could remember the warmth that flooded his heart at those words.

He wouldn't leave this girl. No, he was sure now, that even if he had wanted to, he couldn't. She had burrowed a spot in his heart and he didn't mind. This girl, my not be his daughter, but she was his first friend and to him...an angel that happened to save him from making a terrible choice, and because he turned the Uchiha's in...He was promoted to a Jounin ANBU instead of just a Chuunin ANBU. He was also told that he would be getting his own team to train.

He looked up at the sound of footsteps.

"Hello everyone, I have the files for your new three man teams. I wish you all luck. This year...instead of a choice between 9...it was 12. 12 were exceptionally gifted...so we gave into the demands of Iruka. Kakashi..." The Hokage handed a file to the man with silver hair in a scarecrow do. It continued with the other two until it got to him. He took the file in hand and smiled. His team consisted of...

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Do you really want to huuuuurt meeeee, Do you really want to maaake me crrry...ANYWAYS...if you want me to update then give me Reviews. I tend to update quicker the more reviews I get. Also, if you haven't already...take a look at my two newest fics...****Love, Hate, and Then There's You**** and ****She to He****. REVIEW GUYS!**


	8. Meeting Teacher

Unwanted

_**Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)**_

_Summary – __Everyone has somebody to love and live for; it just takes some people longer to find their someone...others it takes a while to realize that their someone was always there. But, what about the unwanted, the people who are bad mouthed and made into secret's since their birth? What about the ones that had only ever seen eyes filled with hatred and disgust, all of which were directed towards them? Pushed away, ignored, insulted, looked down on and ridiculed all their life, do they have someone... anyone... somewhere... that will love them?_

_Anime – Naruto – InuYasha_

_Main Couple – Kagome/Gaara – All pairings have been decided!_

_Genre – Romance / Adventure_

_Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (Attempted Rape) (Mild Language)_

_**All characters in my stories can be found here. For a few characters, like Hikaru Tsuki, look to the Mics. Biographies by Sir Name. His would be in the T – Z section.**_

_**www. leafninja. com/biographies-A. php**_

_**COUPLES HAVE BEEN DECIDED:**_

_**Gaara & Kagome – Main Couple**_

_**Sasuke & Naruto – This one will be amusing in the way it develops. Not Yaoi **__**at first**__**.**_

_**Sango & Deidara – I haven't quite figured out how I'm going to get the pair to meet, but they will.**_

_**Hanabi & Hikaru Tsuki – Hikaru is from the 3rd movie. A young prince worthy enough for a 'Hyuuga' to marry. Lol.**_

_**Gekkou Hayate & Uzuki Yugao – The referee examiner person at the Chuunin exams preliminaries. He had the cough. Yugao was the one crying when he was killed, has purple hair and was an ANBU much like him.**_

_**Ino & Shikamaru – Yes, I kept at least ONE original pairing. I just think they even each other out...in a weird...sort of way.**_

_**Itachi & Hinata – Do I need a reason? No!**_

_**Ayame & Kiba – Like you didn't see that one coming. If Kouga isn't there, she has to have SOMEONE with that cute wolf/dog like features. He has fangs so it's close enough. Lol.**_

_**Anko & Izumo – Izumo is actually one of my favorite characters. Hehe.**_

_**Kimimaro & Tayuya – They look cute together. Humph!**_

_**Sakura & Sai – If things go accordingly, he should meet at LEAST Kagome and Itachi.**_

_**Neji & Tenten - ...say, does anyone know if Tenten has a LAST name? Alright, I lied, that's TWO original characters on the most likely list in Naruto.**_

_**Miroku & Temari – Pervy has an official excuse for his Pervert attitude. He was raised in the Red District Area. Hehe.**_

_**Genma & Shizune – Also cute together.**_

_**Most if not all of these couples, can be found on Photobucket. Don't add the '&' though. Just type their first names with a space.**_

_**THE REASON I'M TELLING YOU: I don't want complaints about not liking a couple in the future. If you want me to change or switch pairings around, give your suggestions and I will think about it.**_

_**This will be off a little because I don't feel like rewatching...shit...i don't want to know how many episodes. **_

**-x-x-x-**

_**Meeting Teacher...!**_

**-x-x-x-**

"Are you sure he's ready?" Itachi looked up from his spot, closing the file with a barely noticeable smirk on his lips.

"What do you mean Kurenai?" Sarutobi questioned as he looked over a file of his own that contained the information of all the teams and their team captains.

"He _is_ a prodigy, I'll give him that...but...he's still just a 15 year old child."

"A 15 year old ANBU Jounin prodigy. I think he can handle a team." Kakashi said.

"You are only saying that because you were also really young when you became a Jounin and ANBU." Kurenai said, a frown clearly visible.

"...Chuunin at 6, Jounin at 10 and ANBU at 13...I turned out fine. He will be okay." Kakashi retaliated. Kurenai just sighed but said nothing more.

"You are to meet your students tomorrow. Please visit the families while they are in school. Itachi...Kakashi...please remain here. The others are dismissed." He waited as the other Jounin's left.

**-x-x-x-**

"Hurry up, Naru-Chan! I told Sarutobi that I'd keep an eye on you but I can't do that if you don't keep up with me!"

Tobio smiled as Kagome pouted. They were on their way to the Yamanaka's Flower Shop to pick up some flowers for Tobio's mom who was having a dinner party tonight.

"Why do I have to do what you want if you're supposed to be watching _me_? Shouldn't you be following me?"

"No way! I'd never leave the Ichiraku Ramen shop!"

Naruto pouted and muttered something unintelligible.

"Stop complaining and be a big boy _Naru-Chan_! Hahaha!" Tobio dodged a punch from Naruto and Kagome sighed.

"Tobio-_Chan_...You should practice what you preach. AH, we're here." Both boys sighed and followed her into the store.

"Kagome, how have you been? Miroku, Sango and Ayame are well too I hope."

"I've been great. Their also good, Ayame is Sarutobi-Sama's personal messenger by his own request so she's happy. She was just recently sent on a mission to Iwa in Earth Country with Izumo and Kotetsu. Hehe, they weren't too happy to be going on another mission four hours after getting back from one. Miroku and Sango are content with their jobs, though they do go on occasional missions with Ayame too. Kimimaro was sent on a mission two weeks ago and should be getting back relatively soon."

"That's good to know. I'm happy that your brother is doing fine."

"Yeah, it's been three months since he got out of the hospital fully healed. Tsunade-Sama disappeared with Shizune-Nee as soon as he was healed completely.

"That sounds like Lady Tsunade. Oh, goodness, you came here for something."

"Hehe, I came to pick up the order of Casablanca Lilies that Mrs. Maki ordered last week."

"Ah, yes. Give me a second." Mrs. Yamanaka walked into the back as the front door opened and the familiar bickering of Sakura and Ino hit Kagome's ears.

"Sakura!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Uhg, Naruto. What are you doing here?"

"I came to get a flower for you...!" Sakura stared in shock then turned to an equally shocked Ino. Kagome looked at a surprised Tobio.

"_Whose money does he plan on using to buy this...so called flower...for Barbie?"_ She asked in a whisper to Tobio.

"Uh...that's nice and all Naruto...but no thanks..." She quickly pulled a still shocked Ino upstairs to her room so they could continue bickering about who would end up in Sasuke's team tomorrow.

"...hmm, what flowers do Sakura like?" Naruto asked Kagome who just rolled her eyes.

"Like I would know. I make it my job to know everything about anything, except the Barbie duo. I know they like Sasuke-Nii, that's it. Heh, even that's too much."

"Here you go Kagome." Mrs. Yamanaka said with a bright smile as she carried in the many flowers. The three grabbed four bouquets each.

"Thank you Mrs. Yamanaka. Oh, Ino and Sakura are upstairs just so you know." Kagome told her.

"Oh, thank you. I'll put on some tea for the two then. Have a nice day." The trio nodded and left the shop only to have a run in with Shikamaru and Kiba.

"Hey guys, excited about tomorrow?" Tobio asked.

"Ecstatic..." Shikamaru said indolently.

"You look it." Naruto said. Kiba took the bouquets from Kagome like the gentlemen he was raised to be.

"Thanks Kiba, you didn't have to though."

"It's no problem. We were heading over to Tobio's anyways."

"Oh?" Tobio looked over at them.

"Mom wants us to help out for the dinner party."

"Troublesome." Kagome frowned slightly before getting a playful look in her eyes. Kiba smirked when he caught her eye and moved out of the way. Shikamaru walked unaware of the planning going on behind him. Suddenly a weight was on his back and laughter was behind him.

"SMILE SHIKA!" He would have fallen from surprise had it not been for his great balance. His hands found there way to her legs and he held her so she didn't fall from his back.

"Like I said...troublesome..."

"Waahhh! Humph! Kiba, Tobio, Naruto, you guy's love me, right?"

"What's not to love!" Kiba said with a grin.

"She our little tree hugger!" Tobio said as he poked her in the side causing her to squirm a bit.

"Not to mention our partner in crime. Pranks are no fun without her."

"..."

"Shika?"

"You aren't a fan girl and that is enough to make me talk to you. I can hold an intelligent conversation with you."

"WAAHOO!" She hopped off his back and ran ahead of them.

**-x-x-x-**

**(6 hours later)**

Kagome was half asleep on Tobio's couch; Sakura and Ino were still bickering when Sasuke told them to be quiet.

"What? Why Sasuke!" Sakura asked in a whiny tone.

"Kagome..." The two turned and glared at the half asleep girl.

"I-Itachi sh-should be on h-his way here s-soon, r-right?"

Sasuke glanced at the stuttering Hinata and nodded.

"He said he'd be late but this is ridiculous."

"She wanted to wait up for him too." Naruto said as he watched her finally drift off to sleep. "Watching her is making me tired too." Sasuke glanced at him from the corner of his eye and watched him yawn before turning his eyes to his mother who was making her way over to them.

"I'm afraid he had something to do, come on. Kagome will stay at our home tonight."

"Won't Miroku and Sango get worried?" Sasuke asked.

"They were called out on a mission to Suna. I believe they are delivering a copy of the peace treaty between Suna and Konoha."

Sasuke nodded to his mother and picked his..._little sister,_ up.

"See ya tomorrow." Kiba said.

"**Bye Sasuke-Kun!" **Ino and Sakura said over excitedly.

He sighed and walked out of the house after saying goodbye to those he deemed his friends, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, Tobio, Shino and Choji.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Next day)**

Sarutobi stood with the two other men inside the home of Naruto. He had sent Kakashi and Itachi out last night on a small mission, one that should have lasted three hours but ended up lasting eight.

Itachi had heard that Kagome waited for him and felt bad for that but quickly pushed the feeling back.

"Kakashi, I hope you take care of him. He is very special to Kagome. You know that." He said jokingly.

"Yes, I think he took up the role as her pet, right?"

Sarutobi blew a puff of smoke in the silver haired mans face.

"...you know...you could seriously die from that."

"I'm living on borrowed time."

"Itachi, you have one of the more complicated teams so if you need help...Kakashi and I will be here." Itachi nodded.

"You have to leave in about thirty minutes. I'll leave you two to talk."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome laughed at the angry looking Sakura from her spot beside Sasuke. Naruto had been late and he normally sat next to him so when Sakura started towards that spot he pulled Kagome into the seat.

"Kagome, that's not your seat! Move back to your own spot." Sakura said from next to her and Sasuke.

"I...am keeping the seat warm..." Kagome said in humor. Naruto came running in and stopped at his seat.

"What, did we switch seats?"

"Uh, hehe. Sorry, I was just reserving it." She stood up and jumped over the table to her seat as Iruka came in.

"Alright, everyone is excited. I know. You are going to be placed in a three man group and you are all Genin and as such...you can now start going on missions...of course...you won't be going...alone...every three man team...comes with a Jounin as a teacher, leader and for lack of better words...a babysitter."

"**Hey!"** A round of protests sounded around the classroom causing him to chuckle.

"Kidding; now everyone...calm down. I'm going to call out your name and Team number, you will wait in here for your team leader after class and I will remain behind until you have all met your new teachers. Team 1 will be—"

Kagome listened as names were called. When Team 7 came out she had to hold back her laugh.

"WAIT! I DON'T MIND NARUTO SO MUCH SINCE I DEAL WITH HIM DAILY BUT...have mercy. Do you have to put me with pink Barbie too?" Tobio cried out in anguish, almost begging Iruka to place him on any other team.

"Quiet Tobio. You are on Team 7 with Sakura and Naruto. Now, Team 8 is Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburama. Team 9 is Sasuke Uchiha, Kagome Higurashi an—"

"**NO!"** Kagome winced as the entire female population in the class yelled at her.

"...How could you place _her_ in Sasuke's group?" Ino said.

"Yeah, it should be me. Sasuke is mine!"

"In your dreams forehead girl! Sasuke-Kun is mine!" Kagome watched as Sasuke closed his eyes as he tried to block out the girls.

"Both of you, sit down. As I was saying... Sasuke Uchiha, Kagome Higurashi and...and Sai..." Iruka watched as the two girls sat down and glared at Kagome along with the rest of the girls. The guys were mostly glaring at Sasuke. The only ones not glaring were Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Tobio and Naruto.

"Sai, who's that?" Ino asked.

'He is in the intermediate class, but he...doesn't...come to class.'

Kagome sighed.

"It's the team put together personally by Hokage-Sama. I wasn't aware of Sai though. Hmm, carrying on, Team 10, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi."

"WHAT, I'M WITH LAZY BOY AND FATTY!"

"HEY!" Kagome shouted in irritation. "BE QUIET INO! Your being nothing but a rude and annoying brat."

"Why you—!"

"If you have a problem with my friends take it up with me!" Kagome said as she stood up straight, facing Ino who was seated in the back of the class. Iruka's eyes widened as everyone turned to see the conflict that was about to occur.

"I can take you!"

"I doubt it Ino...but you can try."

"Grr—"

"Both of you settle down!"

They didn't listen and had it not been for the guys surrounding the two girls and holding them back, he was almost positive that he'd be cleaning up _some_ amount of blood.

**-x-x-x-**

**(3 hours later)**

Kagome watched the door to the classroom shut as a worn out Iruka left. He sadly had to leave due to the time.

"Where are they!" Tobio asked as he stood up and marched over to the teacher's desk where two files were. He jumped up onto the edge and sat down before picking the first one up.

"Tobio, get down from there and behave yourself!" Kagome exclaimed before moving towards the window and leaning against the sill.

"Stop trying to act cool, Kagome. I can't believe you're with Sasuke. A girl like you! It should be me with Sasuke!" Kagome rolled her eyes at Sakura.

"Right. First, I'm not _with_ Sasuke. I'm his teammate. Get over it! Second...where is Sai-Kun?"

"Who is Sai? I bet he's geeky."

"I pity the man or woman who ends up with you as a wife." Tobio said as he scanned the second file and sighed.

"What is that supposed to mean!"

"Exactly what it sounded like. Hey Kags, we may be here longer than expected."

She frowned and looked over at him.

"Why?"

"Kakashi..."

"KAKASHI IS OUR SENSEI!" She shouted in shock.

"No, Itachi is your Sensei, but apparently they will be working together in a way. Itachi has become the partner of Kakashi. Meaning..."

"He will be just as late as Kakashi..." She sighed and turned back to the window only to let out a yelp of surprise.

"Hey kiddy."

Kagome smiled brightly at the boy sitting on the windowsill drawing on his pad of paper.

"Where have you been, Sai!"

"Mission."

"...What...is everyone I know on a mission?"

"So you're Sai? You're late."

"...hag..." They all stared in shock...and humor.

"Wh-why WHY YOU! ALBINO FREAK, WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HAG!"

Kagome turned when she heard the door slide open a bit.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" Tobio questioned in a deadpanned voice.

"Their late, so I am going to get them for it."

"Hmm, I don't think Itachi-Papa would fall for that...and Kakashi...Sai, you know Kakashi better then me."

"...hm..."

"What does 'hm' mean? Sasuke, translation. You use that phrase almost constantly!" Kagome said.

"Be quiet Kagome, your so un-cool."

"Say's the pink haired, whiny, loudmouth, Sasuke-obsessed fan girl." Tobio said as he continued watching the happening unfold.

Sasuke sighed as he thanked every god and deity he could think of that he hadn't been placed in Team 7. He had learned to cope with Naruto and the only thing that bugged him about Tobio was the fact that he wouldn't tell him where the film for the camera with that..._kiss_...was. Sakura...he couldn't stand her. Kagome...was his..._sister_. Though he was still getting used to the title she had given him, he knew that he cared for her. Sai...visited his house once...so he barely knew him.

**-Clop-**

The six turned to see a man with silver hair sticking his head through the door, chalkboard eraser on the floor.

"Eh, hehe! I can't believe he fell for it..." Kagome high-fived Naruto, Tobio who was trying not to laugh picked up the eraser and put it up.

"My first impression of you...your all brats."

"HEY! We aren't even part of your team Kakashi-Sensei. Itachi-Papa is our sensei." Kagome said with a huff only to get hit lightly upside the head by Sasuke.

"Kagome, behave."

Kagome smiled and nodded as Itachi walked in.

'_When did he...'_

"We will take our introductions up to the roof. Hurry up." Both Kakashi and Itachi disappeared to the roof.

'_Take on...'_

The others followed quickly.

'_Such a responsible role?' _Kagome questioned herself, still smiling as she took a seat right before their Sensei's and next to the others.

"We will introduce ourselves together since many larger missions as you advance further along will be completed in intermixed groups on Hokage's orders. However, training will be held separately except on Saturday's. We will start with Tobio."

"What do I say?"

"Well..."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Review guys! :D ****She to He**** is next and then ****Weakness****. If you have a request on the one you want updated after Weakness then tell me with your Review.**


	9. Getting to Know the Team

Unwanted

_**Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)**_

_Summary – __Everyone has somebody to love and live for; it just takes some people longer to find their someone...others it takes a while to realize that their someone was always there. But, what about the unwanted, the people who are bad mouthed and made into secret's since their birth? What about the ones that had only ever seen eyes filled with hatred and disgust, all of which were directed towards them? Pushed away, ignored, insulted, looked down on and ridiculed all their life, do they have someone... anyone... somewhere... that will love them?_

_Anime – Naruto – InuYasha_

_Main Couple – Kagome/Gaara – All pairings have been decided!_

_Genre – Romance / Adventure_

_Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (Attempted Rape) (Mild Language)_

_**All characters in my stories can be found here. For a few characters, like Hikaru Tsuki, look to the Mics. Biographies by Sir Name. His would be in the T – Z section.**_

_**www. leafninja. com/biographies-A. php**_

_**COUPLES HAVE BEEN DECIDED:**_

_**Gaara & Kagome – Main Couple**_

_**Sasuke & Naruto – This one will be amusing in the way it develops. Not Yaoi **__**at first**__**.**_

_**Sango & Deidara – I haven't quite figured out how I'm going to get the pair to meet, but they will.**_

_**Hanabi & Hikaru Tsuki – Hikaru is from the 3rd movie. A young prince worthy enough for a 'Hyuuga' to marry. Lol.**_

_**Gekkou Hayate & Uzuki Yugao – The referee examiner person at the Chuunin exams preliminaries. He had the cough. Yugao was the one crying when he was killed, has purple hair and was an ANBU much like him.**_

_**Ino & Shikamaru – Yes, I kept at least ONE original pairing. I just think they even each other out...in a weird...sort of way.**_

_**Itachi & Hinata – Do I need a reason? No!**_

_**Ayame & Kiba – Like you didn't see that one coming. If Kouga isn't there, she has to have SOMEONE with that cute wolf/dog like features. He has fangs so it's close enough. Lol.**_

_**Anko & Izumo – Izumo is actually one of my favorite characters. Hehe.**_

_**Kimimaro & Tayuya – They look cute together. Humph!**_

_**Sakura & Sai – If things go accordingly, he should meet at LEAST Kagome and Itachi.**_

_**Neji & Tenten - ...say, does anyone know if Tenten has a LAST name? Alright, I lied, that's TWO original characters on the most likely list in Naruto.**_

_**Miroku & Temari – Pervy has an official excuse for his Pervert attitude. He was raised in the Red District Area. Hehe.**_

_**Genma & Shizune – Also cute together.**_

_**Most if not all of these couples, can be found on Photobucket. Don't add the '&' though. Just type their first names with a space.**_

_**THE REASON I'M TELLING YOU: I don't want complaints about not liking a couple in the future. If you want me to change or switch pairings around, give your suggestions and I will think about it.**_

_**This will be off a little because I don't feel like rewatching...shit...i don't want to know how many episodes. **_

**-x-x-x-**

_**Getting to Know the Team...!**_

**-x-x-x-**

"Well...tell everyone what you like, hate, what your goals and dreams for the future are and your hobbies. Things like that. Itachi and I will go first, just to give you an example."

Itachi remember when he was grouped in a team, even then, he hadn't answered that question. "..."

"I'll go first. I am Kakashi Hatake, things I like and things I hate...hm...I don't feel like telling you that, my dreams for the future...never really thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies."

"That was totally useless; all he really told us was his name." Sakura whispered to Naruto and Tobio, Naruto nodded while Tobio just smiled and held back a chuckle.

Kagome laid down on her stomach in boredom, her chin on her palm as she listened to her _sensei's_.

"Itachi Uchiha, things I like...hn, things I hate...none of your concern, my dreams and goals...not important. My hobbies consist of training and keeping certain kids out of trouble."

Kagome glared and Tobio let out the laugh he had been holding in. "Implying...?"

"Do I need to answer that?"

"Haha, you are such a moron Kagome." Sakura laughed out, receiving a glare from Sasuke, Tobio and Itachi. Kakashi sighed, a sweat drop present on the back of his head.

"You sound like a real know it all."

"What was that!"

"Hard of hearing?"

"WHY YOU―"

"Alright, alright, alright...enough. Let's continue."

"Barbie doll, you go first." Tobio said as he leaned back on his hands.

"Quiet Tobio! Anyways, I'm Sakura Haruno, I like...well, uh...I mean the person I like is...hehe...my hobby is...mm, hehe...my dream for the future is...heheheheeeee..."

Kagome and Tobio held their hands to their mouths, trying hard not to laugh; Tobio now clutched his stomach next to Kagome.

"Hey Sasuke, Sakura likes you." Kagome said, laughing next to Tobio who wiped tears from his eyes.

Sakura blushed, "HEY!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, was that a secret! Hahahaha, oh god it hurts." Kagome cried, "Tobio, your group's special."

"Hey, that hurt; no wounding of the heart, I need that for when I woo my future girls." He smiled cheekily.

"Hahaha, is that your_ 'Dream for the future'_?"

Sakura was fuming as the two laughed. Naruto was biting his lip, trying not to laugh at his crush.

Kakashi stared at the two teams, the only silent ones were Sasuke, Naruto...only barely, and Sai. "And...What do you hate?"

"KAGOME, TOBIO AND NARUTO!"

"**Tell us something we don't know!" **The two said together. Naruto stared bug eyed, his body solidified in his spot. Sai glanced at him from the corner of his eyes; taking his hand, he poked Naruto in the side with his index finger.

"Eh, you mentally killed him Sakura..." Kagome said, moving over to Naruto as he fell backwards. "Naruto, snap out of it or no Ramen. I hear Ichiraku's has a new flavor."

Naruto sprung back up. "A NEW FLAVOR!"

"I'll take you later."

"WOOHOO!"

Kakashi sighed while Itachi closed his eyes.

Kagome chuckled and moved back to her spot.

"Alright, Blondie; you next."

"Heh, the name is Naruto Uzamaki! Believe it! I like Instant Ramen in a cup and I really like the Raman Iruka and Kagome get me at the Ichiraku Noodle shop. But I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the Raman cup. My hobby is trying different Raman's and comparing them...and my dream...My dream is...TO BE THE GREATEST HOKAGE. Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody, somebody important."

Kagome smiled at him, _"Believe it."_ She said, barely above a whisper, yet it still was heard by both Kakashi and Itachi.

'_Well, he's grown up in a very interesting way, and yet, he already has a fan and supporter.'_ He eyed Kagome before turning to the youngest Uchiha.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I hate brainless girls who have nothing better to do then waste my time and I dislike unintelligent conversation. I like training and learning new Jutsu's with my brother and Kagome. I have a lot of hobbies and my dreams for the future are indefinite."

"You with the ponytail."

"Tobio Maki! I like soccer and practicing my aim and accuracy with my unwilling volunteers―"

"Which never actually _volunteer_."

"Eh, hehe. I dislike Barbie's and cleaning, my hobbies are sports and photography, and my dreams...I don't know."

"Photography?" Kakashi questioned, not aware that someone would comment something aside from Ninja related material...fan girl aside.

"Yeah, he is always taking pictures of mine and Sasuke's spars, or the kids playing and such." Kagome said with a smile. "He got me a camera for my last birthday too, and I finally got around to using it the other day."

Naruto and Sasuke glared at her.

Itachi glanced at the two. "Do I want to know?"

"I'll show you when I get it developed." She told him with a large grin.

"**NO!"**

The sensei's looked between the two; Itachi raised a brow. "Now I'm curious."

Kakashi sighed, "Let's continue. Sai?"

"I like painting, I hate annoying things. I have a few hobbies. My dream for the future is unknown."

Kagome stared at Sai, "That was..."

"Quick..." Tobio finished for her."

"Well, yes...but I was going to say uninformative."

"So...it was like Kakashi all over again."

Sai just stared at them.

"And Kagome?"

"Yatta! Kagome Higurashi! I like training with my friends and personally dubbed family, I like sports and cooking. I don't hate much, but I do dislike it when people senselessly cause problems or say rude and hurtful things to others for feeble reasons, such as what team they got on..." She looked at Sakura who glared back. "I have many hobbies; such as reading and sharpening my skills...and attempting to beat Shikamaru at Go...I fail miserably each time..." She sighed. "My dreams and goals for the future...hm, I think...for now...my dream is to see to it that Naruto's comes true."

"I see, your each unique and have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow. The way this will work, Itachi's team will meet at the lake, mine, at the bridge."

"What kind of mission is it?" Naruto asked ecstatically.

"It is one that the four of us, as teams, will accomplish together."

"What kind, what kind?"

"It's a survival exercise."

"Kakashi-San, we were made aware that all exercises, tests and quizzes were completed while in the Academy, or perhaps...were we not told everything?"

"Originally, only 9 students out of the entire class would be accepted in a three man team. However, we have decided on 12 this year, for reasons known only to the Hokage."

"Only...12," Kagome frowned, "Sakura, how many students are in our class, including Sai?"

"Mmm, including Sai...who never showed up for a class...32."

"We have...a little more then a 3 percent chance at getting on a team. If we divide by teamwork and squadrons...the chances increase...25 percent, only 8 percent if we are going by the 12 who have a chance..."

"I like the 25 percent chance better." Naruto said, Tobio nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but the chance is still slim. I hate taking chances that are less then 80."

"Then why do you continuously challenge Shikamaru?" Tobio asked, Kagome slugged him in the arm, successfully drawing out a yelp.

"Those are the chances you'll pass...the chances you'll fail...are 75 percent." Kakashi said, Itachi watched the expressions on their faces drop.

"That's crazy!"

"Truly, unfair. Getting hopes up and then crushing them with percentages." Kagome glared at Kakashi.

Itachi looked at the fire swelling up inside his _daughters_ eyes. "Kagome, this is the same way everyone else is finding out." She pouted.

"That's how it is." Kakashi said.

"We decide, whether you pass or fail." Itachi stood up as he spoke.

"Be at the designated training spot at 5 am, and bring your Ninja gear."

'_This is so un-cool!' _Tobio thought to himself.

Kagome glared at the ground, _'Damn, I'll never wake up.'_

'_We worked so hard, I just have to pass! Believe it!'_

Sakura glanced at Sasuke and sighed. _'Even though I'm not on his team, if I fail...I won't even be in the same league as him. This is a test of love. I just have to win!'_

Sai looked at the sunset, closing his eyes when the breeze blew.

'_Hm,'_ Sasuke looked at his brother who waited patiently for Kakashi.

"That's all...oh, you might want to skip breakfast tomorrow, if you don't...you'll puke."

'_HA! Not happening, I'll puke if I don't.'_ Kagome glared at him.

The six watched as the two sensei's vanish in whirlwinds of leaves.

"Lovely, who's up for a sleepover?" Kagome cried out as she fell backwards on the roof.

"Me!" Naruto cried out.

"I'm in!" Tobio pounced Naruto and gave him a noogie.

"Hn,"

Sakura's eyes filled up with fiery determination. "If Sasuke is going then so am I!"

"Whoopi..." She said sarcastically, not really paying much attention. "Sai? You in?"

"What...is a sleepover?"

"...Sleepover, the meaning is in the name. You come to my house, we all fall asleep. So...you sleep...over...get it?"

"Sounds simple enough...but what is the reason?"

"I need someone to wake me up tomorrow. My brain doesn't start functioning till 8."

"Then I guess I will join this...Sleepover."

Kagome sighed as she thought of her team, _'It could be worse...it could be―'_

"Sasuke! Will you walk me to my house?"

'_It's could be Sakura...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope this chapter will suffice until I finish my chores! ^_^'' Please regard me kindly and Review.**


	10. Lesson One

Unwanted

_**Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)**_

_Summary – __Everyone has somebody to love and live for; it just takes some people longer to find their someone...others it takes a while to realize that their someone was always there. But, what about the unwanted, the people who are bad mouthed and made into secret's since their birth? What about the ones that had only ever seen eyes filled with hatred and disgust, all of which were directed towards them? Pushed away, ignored, insulted, looked down on and ridiculed all their life, do they have someone... anyone... somewhere... that will love them?_

_Anime – Naruto – InuYasha_

_Main Couple – Kagome/Gaara – All pairings have been decided!_

_Genre – Romance / Adventure_

_Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (Attempted Rape) (Mild Language)_

_**All characters in my stories can be found here. For a few characters, like Hikaru Tsuki, look to the Mics. Biographies by Sir Name. His would be in the T – Z section.**_

_**www. leafninja. com/biographies-A. php**_

_**COUPLES HAVE BEEN DECIDED:**_

_**Gaara & Kagome – Main Couple**_

_**Sasuke & Naruto – This one will be amusing in the way it develops. Not Yaoi **__**at first**__**.**_

_**Sango & Deidara – I haven't quite figured out how I'm going to get the pair to meet, but they will.**_

_**Hanabi & Hikaru Tsuki – Hikaru is from the 3rd movie. A young prince worthy enough for a 'Hyuuga' to marry. Lol.**_

_**Gekkou Hayate & Uzuki Yugao – The referee examiner person at the Chuunin exams preliminaries. He had the cough. Yugao was the one crying when he was killed, has purple hair and was an ANBU much like him.**_

_**Ino & Shikamaru – Yes, I kept at least ONE original pairing. I just think they even each other out...in a weird...sort of way.**_

_**Itachi & Hinata – Do I need a reason? No!**_

_**Ayame & Kiba – Like you didn't see that one coming. If Kouga isn't there, she has to have SOMEONE with that cute wolf/dog like features. He has fangs so it's close enough. Lol.**_

_**Anko & Izumo – Izumo is actually one of my favorite characters. Hehe.**_

_**Kimimaro & Tayuya – They look cute together. Humph!**_

_**Sakura & Sai – If things go accordingly, he should meet at LEAST Kagome and Itachi.**_

_**Neji & Tenten - ...say, does anyone know if Tenten has a LAST name? Alright, I lied, that's TWO original characters on the most likely list in Naruto.**_

_**Miroku & Temari – Pervy has an official excuse for his Pervert attitude. He was raised in the Red District Area. Hehe.**_

_**Genma & Shizune – Also cute together.**_

_**Most if not all of these couples, can be found on Photobucket. Don't add the '&' though. Just type their first names with a space.**_

_**THE REASON I'M TELLING YOU: I don't want complaints about not liking a couple in the future. If you want me to change or switch pairings around, give your suggestions and I will think about it.**_

_**This will be off a little because I don't feel like rewatching...shit...i don't want to know how many episodes. **_

**-x-x-x-**

_**Lesson One, Team Work – Pass or Fail**_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome lay awake with her head on Tobio's chest, Tobio was holding both her and Naruto close as he slept hard on the blanket covered floors. Naruto was curled up asleep with one leg over Sakura's arm that lay near, but not all that close. Kagome moved gently and analyzed her living room. Miroku, Sango, Ayame and Kimimaro were still not back. Sasuke and Sai had left through her window, waking her from the light sleep she had been in. Making her way outside silently, she moved to the roof and saw them lying on their backs asleep. Noi lay curled up in Sai's arms, having taken an immediate liking to him, and oddly enough, to Sakura as well.

"_Kagome?"_ She turned to Sasuke who was staring in surprise at her. _"Did we wake you?"_

"Mm, you guys know, those three wont wake if you talk normally, just don't go yelling. The only one who would wake up with whispered words in Naruto, and that's only if the subject being whispered is the _R_ word."

"Hn," Sasuke smirked at the publically known truth in his sisters' words.

"So, what are you two doing up here?"

"Just getting some fresh air,"

"Cool. The wind..."

Kagome turned to Sai and with a smile, she sat next to Sai and laid her head on his chest, he didn't even move or glance down at her. His eyes were transfixed on the veil of darkness engulfing them from above. Sasuke lay back down and took Kagome's hand in his, lacing his fingers with hers. Both boys lay contently as her breathing stabilized and she drifted into a light and dreamless sleep. Only the warmth of her reality comforted her throughout the calming darkness in which she slept.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome was woken by a sudden cry of fear, jumping out of her sleepy stupor, a hand covered her mouth and she felt her eyes widened until she noticed it was Sai. Sasuke was next to them and the three were still on the roof. She sent a questioning look to Sasuke who moved silently to her left. In irritation, Kagome pushed her chakra through the roofing above her home, it flowed through the room until it merged with a plant, her plant became her eyes as she used it to scout out any intruders, her ears listening to footsteps before she sighed. Moving from the two boys who tried to grab her before she got to the window, she avoided their hands and swung herself through the open window.

"Morning Naruto." She said cheerfully, Naruto stopped running through her home upon hearing her safe. Sakura and Tobio were just sitting on the couch, watching him still half asleep.

"SHE'S ALIVE!" The two nodded to Naruto's enthusiasm.

"That's good Naru, now I'm going back to bed." Tobio said, laying his down in Sakura's lap who had already fallen asleep.

"...It's a good thing I don't have to depend on you two for help, my team was already up and erect when they heard the scr_eam_..._not even listening_..." She walked into her kitchen and pulled to cups out, filling them to the brim with cold water, she walked back to the living room and sparing her couch an apologetic glance, she poured the glasses on the two.

"AH! KAGOME~!"

"GO~OOME~EE~!"

In order of yells, Sakura glared coldly at Kagome as she mangled her pink tresses in an attempt to remove most of the water. Her whole body shaking in anger and pure hatred for the girl who stood with a raised brow before her, Noi coiled around her wrist and took in the heat that radiated off of her. Tobio just stood and grabbed his bag, walking into the bathroom to change; the others went to separate rooms to do the same thing.

Naruto remained with Kagome and Sai; the three got dressed in the living room, Kagome trusted them not to look, besides, Tobio and Naruto were used to her changing in front of them when in a hurry. Tobio didn't mind, he had been crushing on her for awhile, so he had no intention of making her leave. Naruto; he was a case of his own, she felt like he was more a teddy bear then a guy, but wouldn't tell him that if her life depended on it. Sai...she just didn't feel that he'd care.

She finished dressing in a fishnet top with an aquamarine blue/green tie top that ended above her belly button, where it tied between small formed mounds. A pair of the fishnet ended past her hips so the pair of Linen khaki colored drawstring shorts that over lapped the fishnet but stopped below her belly button and above her knees. White bandage wrapped around her ankles and wrists and black sandals were worn on her feet. She pulled a light jacket over her form to keep the icy morning air from biting her skin. The jacket was black and had the Uchiha clan sign on the back; her hair was done up in a braid down her back.

"Food...Need food!" She made her way to the kitchen only to have a water bottle thrust into her arms by Sai as the other made their way out of the rooms they had been changing in. "...Sai...move out of my way, or you wont make it to the test Itachi has for us, you'll only get as far as my foot sends you."

"...no food."

"I need something to sustain myself, if I don't get a cracker or something, I will not be held liable for turning to cannibalism and roasting you in a deep marinade and having you as my main breakfast course." A cracker was held in front of her by Sasuke and Kagome took it, nibbling the corner as she continued the contest between her Sai, neither blinked until Sakura called out in annoyance.

"Guys! We have to go, or we'll be late because of you!"

Sai and Kagome turned to her, "Ugly, we aren't on your team, if you leave it wouldn't matter, we have to separate anyways."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING UGLY YOU ALBINO NERD!"

"Guys, too early to yell!" Kagome said in absolute annoyance before continuing with her nibbling.

"Kag's, lets go." A monotonous voice called out to her from her window. Kagome turned and saw Sasuke waiting for her and Sai.

"Right! Good luck Tobio, Naruto! Noi, come on!" Noi left the confines of Sakura's sleeve and slithered her way up the length of Kagome's arm before following after her team.

**-x-x-x-**

The three arrived at their designated training spot, at least for the time being, and looked around. Itachi was nowhere to be seen, Kagome spared a glance between the two boys and they nodded. In a moment, her chakra spread throughout the forest surrounding them.

"_Forty paces to our left."_

Sai nodded and disappeared, Itachi had vanished from the tree the second Sai arrived, placing a Kunai to his throat only for a log to replace him. Sai reappeared by the other two who now looked up at Itachi who 'Hn'd' before jumping down before them.

"You have one objective," Itachi said coldly. Kagome knew, that despite being an ANBU, he _hated_ mornings. "There are two bells, if you can get one, you pass."

"Two...but, there are three of us..."

"Your point?"

Kagome blanched at the harsh tone, she looked away from Itachi as her hands self consciously clasped onto her arms.

"One of you will fail."

"**.****.."**

Kagome felt her heart stop, she didn't want to go against them; they were her teammates!

"You have till noon. No holding back!" The three split up, Noi was with Sai, and Kagome was with Sasuke.

Kagome sat in the same spot for over an hour, thinking over her reasoning for being a Ninja.

'_In the end, it all comes down to dad and Nanashi...but dads dead...and I haven't seen Nanashi since forever...I want to be a Shinobi, to protect the ones I love; I have to...but...'_ She looked up at Sasuke and Sai who were trying to take Itachi off guard. _'They come first! I don't mind waiting...Kaguya!'_ Kagome's eyes turned pale blue, silver speck sparkled in her eyes as Kagome shot forward and landed before the lake, the three boys turned to her in surprise, her hands moved quickly and by the time Itachi and Sasuke had activated the Sharingun, three large water tornado's shot out and raced towards Itachi at high speed.

"Kagome!" Itachi called out, trying to snap the child out of her trance.

'_No, I need to do this, I need to hold on! Kaguya!'_

'_**I know child.'**_

"Sasuke, Sai...NOW!"

The two jumped in opposite directions, charging Itachi from both sides as he dodged the first Water tornado and managed to evade Sai just barely, a fire ball blasted him from the side and caught his sleeve before he disappeared in a whirl of leaves, he appeared next to Kagome who moved to kick him, losing concentration on the water caused it to collapse to the ground in a rush of cold and wet waves. Itachi blocked and jumped back, landing gently on the lake behind him, she smirked and moved her hands in a different order then before, he moved to get out of the water, only to have water wrap around his foot and pull him back, his hands moved and a log sank into the water causing her to glower angrily. Kagome walked out onto the water with grace she'd never possessed before, Itachi knew that this wasn't his Kagome. Every step turned the water to ice, he glanced to the side and noticed that a few had made intermissions between their tests and come to see the commotion. Kurenai stood with her team by a group of trees, Kakashi's was behind him and Asuma and his team was on his right. Kakashi, whom he'd assumed hadn't revealed himself to his team yet, was hiding close to them.

"Kagome!"

'_Now, END IT NOW!'_

'_**Of course.'**_

"SAI, SASUKE!" Kagome called out to them as she produced blades of ice from the frozen lake she stood on, throwing them she successfully cut the strings of the bells and the boys caught them with ease, a smirk present on Sasuke's face.

"..." Everyone stood in silence before Kagome's eyes turned back to their original cobalt blue hue. She fell to her side on the frozen ice that slowly began melting. Itachi jumped to the center of the lake where she was and picked her up in time to save her clothes from getting wet and ran back to his team.

Kagome looked up at him, his eyes returned back to the original coal black. "I didn't hold back..._like you said._" Her eyes closing with those whispered words.

"Yes, just like I said."

The other sensei's ushered their teams back to their places so that they could finish their own test.

"So...Kagome failed?" Sasuke looked disappointed, he looked at the bell before placing it on top of the slowly rising chest, Sai followed his example, tossing it on to her chest before he and Sasuke took off in annoyance. Itachi chuckled, the vibrations in his chest made her move a bit, only to settle back with her head over his heart.

"How entertaining." He looked at the rising sun and smirked, "It's only been an hour and forty plus minutes."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome felt horrible the next day, her energy was still depleted, and she had slept all through yesterday. So, on the request of Itachi, she now waited on the lakes wooden deck, her legs swinging back and forth weightlessly.

"Kags, you're awake!"

Kagome turned to see Sasuke and the ever silent Sai standing next to him. "Hey," she said simply, causing a frown to form on Sasuke's face.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I used a large amount of chakra, too much I guess. I just feel...weak."

"You are anything but weak, Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome jumped, standing up, she turned and faced Itachi with Sasuke and Sai. Noi was still wrapped around his forearm.

"Itachi, what was the reason for bringing us here?"

"...since you asked brother, I'll tell you. I am here to tell my team, that starting every morning, at nine o'clock, we will meet at training ground nine. Understood!"

"**..."** The three stared in shock at Itachi, Kagome's eyes brightened, she rushed forward, taking her new sensei off guard by wrapping her arms around his neck and accidently pulling him over the side of the wooden dock and into the cold water. Kagome surfaced and saw Sai and Sasuke staring with similar small smirks. She smiled brightly at the two only to let out a squeal when thrown over Itachi's shoulder.

"Lesson number one, team work, Pass; lesson number two, don't throw your sensei in cold water!"

Kagome laughed at her sensei, wrapping her arms around his neck as she was carried out of the cold lake. '_I did it! I did it with your help, Kaguya! I can still become a Shinobi, with Sasuke-Nii and Sai!'_

'_**You did great, but you need more rest, before training.'**_

Kagome nodded to herself. "I have to sleep today; I haven't regained all of my chakra completely from yesterday, so I'll be out until tomorrow." Kagome said once Itachi placed her down; she turned away from the group, running home, her whole body soaked and dripping wet. When she got there, Kimimaro was walking in, she smiled and embraced him, despite being wet. "I DID IT! I'm a Shinobi, Nii-san, I'm a Shinobi!" His hands grasped her shoulders and calmed her down; a light hearted smile crossed his lips.

"I'm proud of you, Kagome."

Tears swelled in her eyes as she buried her head in his chest, he picked her up and put her to bed, true pride shined through his eyes when he looked at her.

'_Orochimaru-Sama would be proud too...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed guys! Please regard me kindly, read and review! SANKYU ^_^''**


	11. Mission One

Unwanted

_**Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)**_

_Summary – __Everyone has somebody to love and live for; it just takes some people longer to find their someone...others it takes a while to realize that their someone was always there. But, what about the unwanted, the people who are bad mouthed and made into secret's since their birth? What about the ones that had only ever seen eyes filled with hatred and disgust, all of which were directed towards them? Pushed away, ignored, insulted, looked down on and ridiculed all their life, do they have someone... anyone... somewhere... that will love them?_

_Anime – Naruto – InuYasha_

_Main Couple – Kagome/Gaara – All pairings have been decided!_

_Genre – Romance / Adventure_

_Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (Attempted Rape) (Mild Language)_

_**All characters in my stories can be found here. For a few characters, like Hikaru Tsuki, look to the Mics. Biographies by Sir Name. His would be in the T – Z section.**_

_**www. leafninja. com/biographies-A. php**_

_**COUPLES HAVE BEEN DECIDED:**_

_**Gaara & Kagome – Main Couple**_

_**Sasuke & Naruto – This one will be amusing in the way it develops. Not Yaoi **__**at first**__**.**_

_**Sango & Deidara – I haven't quite figured out how I'm going to get the pair to meet, but they will.**_

_**Hanabi & Hikaru Tsuki – Hikaru is from the 3rd movie. A young prince worthy enough for a 'Hyuuga' to marry. Lol.**_

_**Gekkou Hayate & Uzuki Yugao – The referee examiner person at the Chuunin exams preliminaries. He had the cough. Yugao was the one crying when he was killed, has purple hair and was an ANBU much like him.**_

_**Ino & Shikamaru – Yes, I kept at least ONE original pairing. I just think they even each other out...in a weird...sort of way.**_

_**Itachi & Hinata – Do I need a reason? No!**_

_**Ayame & Kiba – Like you didn't see that one coming. If Kouga isn't there, she has to have SOMEONE with that cute wolf/dog like features. He has fangs so it's close enough. Lol.**_

_**Anko & Izumo – Izumo is actually one of my favorite characters. Hehe.**_

_**Kimimaro & Tayuya – They look cute together. Humph!**_

_**Sakura & Sai – If things go accordingly, he should meet at LEAST Kagome and Itachi.**_

_**Neji & Tenten - ...say, does anyone know if Tenten has a LAST name? Alright, I lied, that's TWO original characters on the most likely list in Naruto.**_

_**Miroku & Temari – Pervy has an official excuse for his Pervert attitude. He was raised in the Red District Area. Hehe.**_

_**Genma & Shizune – Also cute together.**_

_**Most if not all of these couples, can be found on Photobucket. Don't add the '&' though. Just type their first names with a space.**_

_**THE REASON I'M TELLING YOU: I don't want complaints about not liking a couple in the future. If you want me to change or switch pairings around, give your suggestions and I will think about it.**_

_**This will be off a little because I don't feel like rewatching...shit...i don't want to know how many episodes. **_

**-x-x-x-**

_**Mission One, Delivery!**_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome glared across the kitchen table at Tobio. He was sitting with a big grin and a large bag on his back.

"I can't stay home without my parents..." He sighed. "You know how they are."

"Yeah, but I'm going to be out with―"

"PLEASE~"

"...why not stay with Naruto...he's alone..."

"Eh!" His bag slid from his back and down his limp arms. "B-but..."

"No buts'; let's go." She pulled her sandals on, and ushered him out of her house. Waving goodbye to Kimimaro who was sitting down at a desk, writing something in a black book.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome dragged Tobio up every step of the Hokage's tower and stopped before Izumo.

"Can I please speak with Naruto, I saw him run in there with his team just a moment ago."

"Hm? Yeah, go on ahead."

"Thanks." She bowed respectfully and entered the room. "Hey...uh..." Tobio looked from behind Kagome and watched a woman with a cat.

"She's...strangling her cat..." Tobio muttered.

"No...I think she's hugging it."

"My poor little Tora; Mommy was so worried about you, you naughty boy!"

"Hahaha, stupid cat, that kitty deserves to be squashed." Naruto laughed.

Sakura nodded, "No wonder he ran away."

"Hey guys, uh...were you missing a team mate?"

"Yeah, where were you?" Kakashi bopped Tobio on the head.

"I was training, and rustling...I got carried―"

"He was being lectured by his mother. Look, Naruto, Tobio wants' to know if he can room with you till they get back. I'd let him stay with me, but Itachi-Papa is taking me, Sasuke and Sai to the tea country for a Delivery Mission."

"WHAT! What ranking is that?" Naruto asked.

"Hm...I think...yeah, it's just a C Ranked."

"WHAT!"

"That's no fair! Why does she get a C ranked mission?"

"..." Kagome looked at Naruto, then to Sakura. "Well...my team got together and asked Itachi...it's just a delivery, some scroll...that's all."

"Still..." Tobio sat down next to Naruto.

"Well, talk to the Hokage about it. I am supposed to be packing for the mission. See you guys in a couple days."

Kagome left and smiled when Naruto's voice could be heard throughout the Hokage's tower.

"Hey, you ready?"

Sasuke jumped down next to her when she passed a tree.

"Nope, I had to deliver Tobio to Team Kakashi. My stuff is on my bed, but not in my bag."

"Yes it is."

Kagome caught a bag tossed at her. "Sai?" She looked at the boy leaning against her buildings entrance.

"I dropped by to see if you were ready and you weren't; now you are." He said.

"Um, what about―"

"Noi?" He lifted his arms up, and wrapped around his wrist was the yellow snake.

"Uh...okay. Cool." She pulled the bag on. "Shall we go then?"

**-x-x-x-**

**(Two Day's Later)**

Kagome and the others stood outside the gates of Tea Country, making their way through, they scouted the area, making sure that no threats were around.

"Anything?" Itachi questioned the girl he stood next to on a tree branch.

"_...three...a least two hundred paces east of us, heading in our immediate direction. They...I don't know...they seem familiar..."_ Her brows furrowed in concentration as she thought hard to remember the familiarity of the quickly approaching aura's. "AH, from when we were on our way to Tsunade for Kimimaro; it's the three in the forestry."

"Hm, following."

She looked up at her sensei, "...who?"

He glanced down to the boys, and then to her, "..." a second later he vanished in a silent whirl of leaves. Kagome took this as her cue to play bait with her teammates.

"Sai?" He looked up from his art pad, paint brush in hand. "What are you painting?"

"The tea trees."

"Can I watch?" He looked at her and nodded. She moved closer to him and laid her head on the shoulder of the arm holding the pad of paper. She heard the restless flutter of birds, this informed her that Itachi had made his strike; most likely, they didn't even know they'd been trapped. She concentrated and felt two approaching aura's now, Itachi's was still further back with the third. _"What...?"_ Kagome stood up suddenly, alerting the boys. Kagome jumped back into a tall tree, Sasuke and Sai landed on either side of her.

Sasuke frowned, _"What's going on?"_

"_Itachi is being held up by one ninja, two are still progressing forward, on their way to us. Best course of action for us is to split up, they are close, 70 paces, we'll attack when they are in the essential area, spread."_ Sai and Sasuke split in opposite directions until the three made close to a triangular shape in the trees.

The two auras slowed, stopping in the clearing, "Haha, the kids are trying to hide..." The female spoke coldly, "Listen brat's, we just want to talk with the lady brat."

"..." Kagome caught eyes with Sai and motioned him to stay put. She did the same to Sasuke before jumping from the tree and before the two.

The woman took a step forward, "Kagome Higurashi?"

"..." She raised her brow at the woman.

"I have a message from Nami Higurashi."

Kagome's eyes hardened. "Don't call her by daddy's last name!"

"Whatever, here is her message; HYAAAAAA!" She charged with a kunai clutched tightly in her hands, Kagome dodged and Sai and Sasuke jumped down to help only to be blocked by the other Shinobi, he used a Kage no Bunshin technique, creating a clone before fighting the boys.

Kagome's back touched a tree and she ducked in time for the kunai to get lodged into the trunk of the wood, she kicked the woman as hard as she could, sending her skidding only a couple feet before Kagome pulled the Kunai from the tree and charged the woman herself. The woman pulled another kunai and did the same, delivering a cut to the girls' cheek, she kneed the girl. Kagome felt Itachi running quickly back to his team, the other aura fading as it slipped from existence.

"Your other teammate is dead and sensei is on his way back!" The woman paused for less than a second before she ran the sharp blade into Kagome's shoulder. Kagome froze and felt someone appear behind her, the boys paused and the woman froze in fear as Kagome watched with blurring vision as something long and black shot forward and wrapped tightly around the woman's neck. Kagome could do nothing more than fall weakly into the arms of her savior, as poison plagued her veins. She lost consciousness, but not before hearing her teammates cry out for her.

**-x-x-x-**

Itachi arrived at the camp site in time to see Sai and Sasuke kicking a kunai, or in Sai's case, just staring into space.

"What happened; where is Kagome?"

"Some guy took her!"

"_Orochimaru..."_

Itachi and Sasuke turned to Sai's mutter.

"It was Orochimaru; he took her when the woman stabbed Kagome with the poison dipped kunai. My guess is he is going to use Kagome...or on the unlikely chance that luck is on our side...he plans to help her...extract the poison..."

"We have a mission, we need to continue forward." Itachi said coldly; Sasuke made to comment when Sai placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He's right, besides...remember, Kagome has already lived with Orochimaru once. He took care of her."

"Sai is right. He's an enemy to Konoha, an S Class Criminal, a Sannin and Missing Nin...but he is Kagome's mentor; we will hope for the best and continue forward."

Sasuke glared at his brother, but nodded.

"Then let's go."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome felt a sharp utensil being pulled from her left shoulder. She moaned in pain, trying hard to move her shoulder out of reach from whatever was hurting her.

"Kagome, you need to hold still."

Kagome calmed at the familiar voice, her mind still hazy. She knew this voice, she recognized it. Her savior, teacher and protector; for a long time, that's what he had been. _"Oro-Sama..."_ Yes, she knew this voice; she loved the man whom used this voice. He had cared dearly for her, and she in turn had abandoned him.

"There, now...this will hurt."

Kagome had no time to prepare herself for the kind of pain she was about to experience, for when she felt a cold liquid touch her throbbing left shoulder, she screamed loudly, her cry reverberating off the stone walls of his underground compound.

"Calm down, it will be over quickly." Good to his word, a couple more seconds and the pain faded, "You will stay here until the poison has been completely flushed out of your veins and blood stream; I wan't to check your chakra flow too while you are here."

"_You...aren't mad at me?"_

"...upset...yes...mad...no. I think that I had always known you would leave. You are too good for this place, and I would have ended up destroying you if you hadn't. Kabuto will be in shortly to run a few tests. Sleep and I will see you in the morning."

"_Oro-sama, where is Noi?"_

"Hm? Around your wrist."

"_I can't feel her."_

"...here." He held his hand out for the snake and moved it to her chest, letting her see the coiled up snake for herself. "Now sleep."

Kagome was going to try and fight sleep, but a needle in her arm and a sleep vaccine forced her into a dreamless sleep, with only the voice of her demoness to comfort her.

Kabuto entered the room, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Orochimaru-Sama, Tayuya is requesting permission to see Kagome."

"I will speak to Tayuya myself; see to Kagome. I want to know of her progress."

"Sir," Kabuto nodded.

**-x-x-x-**

Itachi made certain that the Kage of Tea had received their scroll before _politely_ declining to stay the night.

"We have somewhere we need to be, and very little time to get there."

"We understand, please give Hokage our best wishes." The Kage of Tea said with a smile.

"Of course; goodbye." Sai and Sasuke followed Itachi from the building and they made their way back to Konoha, wasting no time getting there.

**-x-x-x-**

**(1 day later)**

It had taken them less time to arrive at Konoha, than it had taken them to get to Tea. Arriving a day earlier than it normally would have taken them.

"Hokage," Itachi bowed before their leader, Sai and Sasuke next to him.

"Where is Kagome?" Sarutobi questioned from behind his desk, taking a long drag of his pipe.

"...Sai, Sasuke, leave." The two looked at each other before departing through the window. Itachi checked to make sure they were really gone before turning to the Hokage. "She was wounded with a poisoned kunai, and then taken by Orochimaru before I could return from my own fight with one of the three Shinobi who tried ambushing us. Orochimaru..."

"...this is troubling..." Sarutobi stood up and walked forward to the large look out. "...she will be fine...but...will she return..."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I hope you all enjoyed! Please Regard Me Kindly, Read and Review!**


	12. Savior!

Unwanted

_**Written by: Akuma-Chibi (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)**_

_Summary – __Everyone has somebody to love and live for; it just takes some people longer to find their someone...others it takes a while to realize that their someone was always there. But, what about the unwanted, the people who are bad mouthed and made into secret's since their birth? What about the ones that had only ever seen eyes filled with hatred and disgust, all of which were directed towards them? Pushed away, ignored, insulted, looked down on and ridiculed all their life, do they have someone... anyone... somewhere... that will love them?_

_Anime – Naruto – InuYasha_

_Main Couple – Kagome/Gaara – All pairings have been decided!_

_Genre – Romance / Adventure_

_Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (Attempted Rape) (Mild Language)_

_**All characters in my stories can be found here. For a few characters, like Hikaru Tsuki, look to the Mics. Biographies by Sir Name. His would be in the T – Z section.**_

_**www. leafninja. com/biographies-A. php**_

_**COUPLES HAVE BEEN DECIDED:**_

_**Gaara & Kagome – Main Couple**_

_**Sasuke & Naruto – This one will be amusing in the way it develops. Not Yaoi **__**at first**__**.**_

_**Sango & Deidara – I haven't quite figured out how I'm going to get the pair to meet, but they will.**_

_**Hanabi & Hikaru Tsuki – Hikaru is from the 3rd movie. A young prince worthy enough for a 'Hyuuga' to marry. Lol.**_

_**Gekkou Hayate & Uzuki Yugao – The referee examiner person at the Chuunin exams preliminaries. He had the cough. Yugao was the one crying when he was killed, has purple hair and was an ANBU much like him.**_

_**Ino & Shikamaru – Yes, I kept at least ONE original pairing. I just think they even each other out...in a weird...sort of way.**_

_**Itachi & Hinata – Do I need a reason? No!**_

_**Ayame & Kiba – Like you didn't see that one coming. If Kouga isn't there, she has to have SOMEONE with that cute wolf/dog like features. He has fangs so it's close enough. Lol.**_

_**Anko & Izumo – Izumo is actually one of my favorite characters. Hehe.**_

_**Kimimaro & Tayuya – They look cute together. Humph!**_

_**Sakura & Sai – If things go accordingly, he should meet at LEAST Kagome and Itachi.**_

_**Neji & Tenten - ...say, does anyone know if Tenten has a LAST name? Alright, I lied, that's TWO original characters on the most likely list in Naruto.**_

_**Miroku & Temari – Pervy has an official excuse for his Pervert attitude. He was raised in the Red District Area. Hehe.**_

_**Genma & Shizune – Also cute together.**_

_**Most if not all of these couples, can be found on Photobucket. Don't add the '&' though. Just type their first names with a space.**_

_**THE REASON I'M TELLING YOU: I don't want complaints about not liking a couple in the future. If you want me to change or switch pairings around, give your suggestions and I will think about it.**_

_**This will be off a little because I don't feel like rewatching...shit...i don't want to know how many episodes. **_

**-x-x-x-**

_**Savior!**_

**-x-x-x-**

Tayuya stared down at the girl that lay on the medical bed. Kabuto came up behind her and motioned for her to move, which she did.

"What did Orochimaru tell you?"

"..." She turned away from the silver haired man. "What's it to you?"

"Curious,"

"He just told me to stay out of the way while you work."

Kabuto nodded and continued running his tests. "It's amazing; her seal...it looks as if it's fading."

"That's bad, isn't it?"

"Well...I doubt it will fade completely, since that would kill her. However, it does give the demoness inside her...a sufficient portion of her body and mind to control. Her chakra level has increased amply and her mentality seems to have become more stable since her time with us."

Tayuya noted the twitch behind the younger's eyelids. "She's...waking up."

"She should be." He said, turning to face the waking girl. "Go ahead and help her into a sitting position, slowly, so not to make her dizzy."

"Uh, right."

He readied a hypodermic, tapping it to gather the air pockets at the needle before giving it a small squirt. "Kagome, I'm sealing your chakra, for the time being...I can't say how long the effects will last, however."

"_Wha―?"_ Kagome's head was spinning and she felt light headed. _"T-Tayuya-Nee..."_ She looked around, her memories, slowly, returned to her.

"How are you feeling?" Tayuya asked, handing her a small glass of water.

Kagome took a sip, savoring the cool liquid. "I-I've been better." She felt Kabuto take her arm, "Why are you sealing my chakra?"

"Because, Orochimaru has one more experiment."

"WHAT!" Tayuya took his hand before he could insert the needle in her arm. "What experiment?"

"He wants...he took a blood sample of Manda, and has requested―"

"He wants you to merge my blood with Manda's, for summoning's...summoning without a scroll."

"Yes..." Kabuto pulled his hand from Tayuya's grip, continuing with his movements.

"Kabuto..." Kagome looked pleadingly at him; only receiving a glance before the needle penetrated her skin. She immediately felt her chakra deplete, the liquid coursing through her veins. "Don't..." She tried to stand up but her body was still getting over the effects of the poison. "No...NO!" He held her arm tightly as he grabbed another syringe filled with crimson colored blood. "NO! NO! NOO~OOOOOOOOO~!"

"Kagome!"

She stopped and turned to Orochimaru who stood at the door, a frown marring his features. Kagome struggled out of Kabuto's grip and made her way to her old car taker. She waited, knowing what he would do. Motioning the two in the room to leave, she watched the door shut before she stepped forward, teary eyes gazed up at the taller man before her arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Please don't! I don't want Manda's blood in me! It'll effect the way my chakra works and I don't want it messing with Kaguya either!" Her head moved in a _'no'_ motion, as she shook her head into his abdomen.

"This will be what keeps you alive in the future, Kagome. I'm doing this for you."

"...it won't hurt Kaguya...will it?"

"It shouldn't, no..." He walked with her to the bed and took the needle from the metal table. Helping her onto the bed, he took her arm and readied it before puncturing her skin with the needle a moment later.

For a moment, nothing happened. It wasn't even five minutes before she was mentally crying out for one..._'Nanashi~!'_

**-x-x-x-**

**(Suna)**

Temari dodged her brothers sand attacks, using her wind to block, occasionally tripping over the sand that would wrap around her feet.

"..." Gaara stopped in his pursue for his sister, his eyebrows furrowed. A restless feeling within seemed to call out to him and for a moment he contemplated on following after.

"Gaara?" Temari called out from where she now hovered in the air on her large fan.

"...I'm done." He turned and walked off; sand swirled around him before settling to the ground, no Gaara in sight.

"Hm?" She landed back on the ground and looked to Kankuro who shrugged.

"Puberty?"

Temari threw her shoe at him, "Oh, shut up!"

"What!"

**-x-x-x-**

'_That was weird...like someone was calling―'_

'_**Don't get all shaman on me kid. It was just the possessed girl.'**_

'_Possessed...girl?' _Gaara frowned. He looked out from his bedroom balcony. "What are you talking about?"

'_**Heh, if you forgot about her, who am I to remind you.'**_

"..." Gaara closed his eyes and let the cool breeze of the night dessert caress his hair and cheeks. _'Possessed girl...'_

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Hi." Gaara jumped and looked around but saw no one._

"_Hehe, I'm up here." He looked up and saw a girl his age standing upside down on a tree branch._

"_..."_

"_What's your name? Mine is Kagome."_

"_..." He wouldn't talk to her._

"_...do you not have a name, or do you just not want to tell me? If it's the first reason raise one finger and if it's the second raise two." He stared at her with a deadpanned expression before lifting his hand and putting two fingers up before returning them to there position crossed over his chest._

"_Alright then, I'll call you Nanashi, which means No Name. So Nanashi-Chibi, are you lost?" She asked flipping down to the ground._

_**-x-x-x-**_

"_Kagome..."_

"_Ah, Nanashi-Chibi, are you okay?" Kagome asked as she stepped in front of the Sound Nin's._

"_We are fine, we decided to head back home."_

"_Not so fast, we are placing you under arrest for the murder of Saku the Scroll Keeper." Kagome's eyes widened and she glanced at Gaara who looked away. This of course didn't go unnoticed by Temari, Kankuro or Baki._

"_Go..." The four stared in shock at the little girl, as did the sound Nins. One glared at her and went to attack her when a tree root stabbed him, going straight up and through the man's skull._

"_Leave him and return back to the village, forget these four."_

_**-x-x-x-**_

'...Kagome...'

_**-End-Flashbacks-**_

Gaara clutched his fists tightly, _'Kagome...'_

'_**Hm, guess you do remember.'**_

'_Where is she!'_

'_**...why would I tell you?'**_

"TELL ME!" Sand spun at a high velocity around his form.

'_**Haha, yeah, right...sound.'**_

Gaara jumped when his door was slammed open and Temari ran in.

"Gaara! Are you okay?" He nodded before once more vanishing in a whirl of sand.

"DAMN KID!"

**-x-x-x-**

**(Orochimaru's Compound)**

Kagome felt her tears fall from tightly closed eyelids. Her entire shook in pain as the blood of the large snake Manda mixed with her own.

'_IT HURTS! NANASHI! NANASHI!'_

"**NANASHI!" **Her pained cry was heard throughout the underground compound. Her soul felt almost detached from her; and as she forced herself to hold onto the little bit of her that was left as Manda's being seemed to be trying to possess her, she thought over her family, over her friends, and over...the boy with no name...

"**NANASHI!"**

Tayuya was sitting in the corner of the room, crouched down with her knees pulled up to her and her hands covering her ears. Her little sister...this girl she loved so dearly, so...so dearly...she wouldn't be there any longer with that monsters blood running through her.

"_Kagome...Kagome...I am so sorry...so very sorry!"_ She cried as Kagome cried out for this _'Nanashi'_ again. _'Who ever you are...please...find her...save her...SAVE HER!'_

**-x-x-x-**

**(Suna)**

Temari had immediately grabbed Kankuro and pulled him with her onto her Fan before taking off into the air in search of her brother. She saw him a little farther off outside of the village; the sand giving him a ride to who knew where.

"**GAARA!"**

"You sure this is a good idea?" Kankuro asked as she brought her fan down to her younger brother who was looking at the two in slight surprise.

"Gaara! Where do you think you are going?"

"...none of your concern"

"DAMN IT GAARA! You...are my concern!" She looked pleadingly at her younger brother.

"..." He looked ahead of himself, making sure he was still heading in the right direction. "Sound."

"Sound? Sound... Oh, the hidden village of sound." Kankuro frowned, "Why though?"

"Kagome..."

Temari smiled, "The girl?"

"She's in trouble...she's calling out to me..."

"**..."** Temari and Kankuro looked between each other with identical frowns on their faces.

"Then I'll come with you."

"Me too." Kankuro said, _'Not much of a choice in the matter.'_ He thought mildly to himself as he looked how far a walk back home it would be. _'At least this way I have a free ride.'_

"Fine, keep up." Gaara sped up and Temari followed his lead, Kankuro was forced to hold onto the fan to keep him from falling off.

After an hour of traveling at such a fast speed, they slowed at the sight of the hidden village ahead of them.

'_Kagome...'_ Gaara listened to the annoying voice in his head that told him of the direction the pull was in. He was now close enough that he could feel it himself, though he wasn't sure why. He made his way through the tree and ran past a guard who ran towards him in an attempt to kill him and his siblings only for his sand to crush him instantly. He watched as more started appearing and began killing all of the sound Nin that got in his way; one after the other they fell until Gaara was running through the corridors of Orochimaru's Compound. Temari and Kankuro were instructed to wait for his return. With nervous nods, they did as told.

Gaara turned into the left hall and frowned. _'Damn, how many halls are there...?'_

'_**Times like this you wish there was a sign. "This way to demon possessed girl".'**_

"**NANASHI~!"**

'_...that's a sign!'_ He thought to himself as he turned and ran towards another hall.

'_**Yeah, but I liked my idea better; it would have been quieter too.'**_

'_...' _Gaara turned and saw one door; walking up to it he opened it carefully. First thing he saw was Kagome in hyperventilating with a heavy and cold sweat on her brow. The tears were the second, and the shaking and tremors were third. Fourth was the girl in the corner. "Did you do this to her?"

"No! Never! She's like a sister to me...it...it was Kabuto and Orochimaru."

"Fine,"

"You are, Nanashi...?"

"...No." He lifted Kagome up and nodded for the pinkette to follow, but the girl hesitated. "Follow or stay behind, your choice."

"I will buy you time to escape, hurry." She took off in the direction of Orochimaru.

"**NANASHI!"**

He cringed at the cry in his ears. "I'm here!"

She didn't seem to hear him as she continued her restless thrashing about. He made his way quickly out of the compound and found his brother and sister fighting a couple sound Nin. His sand wrapped tightly around their necks before snapping them. He handed Kagome to his sister and they took off, a painful yell from behind told him that the pinkette was either dead...or about to be.

**-x-x-x-**

**(3 Days Later)**

**(Suna)**

"How is she?"

Lady Chiyo sighed at the overly protective Gaara, but couldn't help a smile. "The poison was removed, I'll assume by Orochimaru, and her chakra gates should be working normally soon."

"...I sent a letter to Konoha, informing them that we had Kagome."

"Oh?"

"They sent someone, and they should be arriving sometime tonight or tomorrow morning. They were apparently very worried."

"She must mean a lot to many people...she must be very special." Lady Chiyo left the room to Gaara and the sleeping Kagome.

"_Nana...shi..."_ Her soft whisper drew him to her, and though she hadn't woken since he got her, she had somehow known that he was there; that he had her and she was safe...with him.

"I'm here...Kagome."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed! Please regard me kindly! Read and Review!**


	13. A Second Farewell

_**Unwanted**_

_**Written by: Akuma-Chibi (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)**_

_**Summary:**__Everyone has somebody to love and live for; it just takes some people longer to find their someone...others it takes a while to realize that their someone was always there. But, what about the unwanted, the people who are bad mouthed and made into secret's since their birth? What about the ones that had only ever seen eyes filled with hatred and disgust, all of which were directed towards them? Pushed away, ignored, insulted, looked down on and ridiculed all their life, do they have someone...anyone...somewhere...that will love them?_

_**Anime:**__ Naruto – InuYasha_

_**Main Couple:**__ Kagome/Gaara – All pairings have been decided!_

_**Genre:**__ Romance / Adventure_

_**Rated:**__ M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (Attempted Rape) (Mild Language)_

_**All characters in my stories can be found here. For a few characters, like Hikaru Tsuki, look to the Mics. Biographies by Sir Name. His would be in the T – Z section.**_

_**www. leafninja. com/biographies-A. php**_

_**COUPLES HAVE BEEN DECIDED:**_

_**Gaara & Kagome – Main Couple**_

_**Sasuke & Naruto – This one will be amusing in the way it develops. Not Yaoi **__**at first**__**.**_

_**Sango & Deidara – I haven't quite figured out how I'm going to get the pair to meet, but they will.**_

_**Hanabi & Hikaru Tsuki – Hikaru is from the 3rd movie. A young prince worthy enough for a 'Hyuuga' to marry. Lol.**_

_**Gekkou Hayate & Uzuki Yugao – The referee examiner person at the Chuunin exams preliminaries. He had the cough. Yugao was the one crying when he was killed, has purple hair and was an ANBU much like him.**_

_**Ino & Shikamaru – Yes, I kept at least ONE original pairing. I just think they even each other out...in a weird...sort of way.**_

_**Itachi & Hinata – Do I need a reason? No!**_

_**Ayame & Kiba – Like you didn't see that one coming. If Kouga isn't there, she has to have SOMEONE with that cute wolf/dog like features. He has fangs so it's close enough. Lol.**_

_**Anko & Izumo – Izumo is actually one of my favorite characters. Hehe.**_

_**Kimimaro & Tayuya – They look cute together. Humph!**_

_**Sakura & Sai – If things go accordingly, he should meet at LEAST Kagome and Itachi.**_

_**Neji & Tenten - ...say, does anyone know if Tenten has a LAST name? Alright, I lied, that's TWO original characters on the most likely list in Naruto.**_

_**Miroku & Temari – Pervy has an official excuse for his Pervert attitude. He was raised in the Red District Area. Hehe.**_

_**Genma & Shizune – Also cute together.**_

_**Most if not all of these couples, can be found on Photobucket. Don't add the '&' though. Just type their first names with a space.**_

_**THE REASON I'M TELLING YOU: I don't want complaints about not liking a couple in the future. If you want me to change or switch pairings around, give your suggestions and I will think about it.**_

_**This will be off a little because I don't feel like rewatching...shit...i don't want to know how many episodes. **_

**-x-x-x-**

_**A Second Farewell**_

**-x-x-x-**

**_These memories torment and haunt me;_**

**_Such pain and horror surrounding,_**

**_Lurking in every side of my heart._**

From past experiences, Gaara knew Kagome was an amazing girl, and that there was something in her, similar to himself...however, unlike him, she had a whole village that worried about her. This he knew because, not even a day after the letter arrived at Konoha, an ANBU was already passing through the gates of Suna.

In fact, he stood before him now, staring at the two Shinobi of sand that were in front of him, blocking his way to the girl laying out cold on the bed behind Gaara. "Leave," Gaara told the guards that had chased after the Leaf ANBU.

"What...! He trespassed─"

"No, he was anticipated. I had a letter sent to Konoha just yesterday, and they sent someone, as requested. Now...don't make me tell you again."

"**..." **The two guards exchanged glanced before leaving.

_**I can't seem to cast aside these thoughts away**_

_**and it's ripping everything in me apart.**_

_**It hurts so much!**_

"..."

Gaara moved out of the ANBU's way, letting him move forward and take hold of the girls' hand. _"...thank you for saving her." _It was muffled by the fox mask, and softly spoken, so Gaara almost didn't hear it, but the thank you rang clear in the silent room.

"Who is she to you?" Gaara asked curiously, "She is...special..." He didn't finish the sentence, he didn't need to.

_**Why can't I just break free?**_

_**It's like a poison coursing inside me,**_

The ANBU turned and looked to him for a moment, speaking clearly, his voice was cold and hard. "Whatever she may be to you, she is far more precious to me. If you try, now or in the future, to cause harm to her...I will not hesitate to kill you."

_**A venom running through my veins,**_

_**Burning and wreaking havoc within**_

"The same can be said to you."

The ANBU lifted Kagome into his arms, and sparing Gaara a single glance, he gave a small nod in what the younger would assume to be _gratitude_ before leaving out the window without so much as a goodbye.

_**And leaving nothing but blackened pain.**_

**-x-x-x-**

_**~Dreamscape~**_

"_Love~"_

_Blue eyes traversed over the sequence of color strokes that appeared around her, before her and behind her. Reaching down, a slender hand with lithe fingers brushed against the passing blue and brush strokes of yellow, dipping into the colors, white streaks interrupted the display of colors where her fingers had taken residence before she withdrew them and the colors went back to there natural current. In fact, that's what it looked like; colorful brush strokes of water._

_**Just lift these binding chains upon my hands**_

_**So that I might be able to touch once again;**_

"_Kagome, love~"_

_Her ear's perked at the soft voice, an unfamiliar voice, one she'd never heard before. "Hello?"_

"_Love, do you know me?"_

"_...no...maybe..." A frown appeared on her soft lips, pale from the circulation of blood not her own flowing through her veins. "...I don't know."_

_**Piece back the shattered parts on the ground**_

_**Of whatever heart inside me that remains.**_

_A memory not her own, flashed before her eyes. A man with his arms wrapped around a very pregnancy woman's waist, hands circling the growing stomach, smiles gracing their lips as they whispered unheard word of love and affection to one another. The woman with her black hair falling down her shoulders in silky locks, vibrant blue eyes filled with adoration as she looked upon the handsome man that she knew only to be her father. "...daddy..." The man pressed his lips in a gentle kiss to the woman's. "Momma..." The woman gave a silent laugh as he pulled her into his arms. "Momma! Daddy!"_

_**This damned prison that forever traps me,**_

_**This forsaken darkness so I cannot see,**_

_Tears fell from her eyes as she watched the scene before her play out. It was tearing at her heart, that it was no longer there, for her to see, or touch...the two people before her were gone...and one of them she couldn't recall the smallest detail of...all except her looks._

"_Hush love...no one has left you. I'm here, Kaguya is here, Yuki is here...we love you, and will always be here for you."_

"_But you're not here! I can't feel you, or see you, or hear you anymore!"_

_**These breathless lungs drowning in the black sea**_

_**That lay before my spirit as I fall from your grace**_

_**Are all from this oblivion that has befallen my soul.**_

"_Kagome..." A pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders and she glanced up to see the familiar brown eyes of her father._

"_...daddy..."_

"_Kagome, do you remember what I told you...that night you left with Jiraiya?"_

"_...you said you'd be there when I came back..." She cried, leaning back against his chest. "You weren't though...you weren't there...you lied..."_

_**Kami, lift me up from this darkness!**_

_**It's killing me,**_

"_No, I never lied. I was there...with you. That's where I've always been, with you Kagome. Come on baby-doll, you know I would never leave you if I could help it. I love you so much...the same for your mother, she loves you too, and we will always love you, and be here for you."_

_**Torturing everything inside me!**_

_**Stop this bleeding heart,**_

_**Heal these wounds within.**_

_A pair of hands took Kagome's and she glanced up into the blue eyes of the mother she'd never known. "So beautiful love, I wish I had gotten the chance to raise you...I wanted to be there, helping you out along the way...but I'm happy...you have so many friends...and you've made family...Itachi, Mikoto and Sasuke...Ayame, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and Tobio...Kimimaro and Tayuya as well...so many people love you. Sango and Miroku are there with you too, and you know that, as long as they can, they'll be there for you."_

_Turning her hands in her mothers, she held tightly to them. "Are you and Daddy going to disappear again...?"_

_**This hurts so much!**_

_**I can't take it anymore!**_

"_..." Rai smiled, "I love you Kagome...as long as my blood runs through your veins, I will be with you. Same with your daddy...we will never leave you...love."_

_Right before her eyes, her mother began to fade, "Mommy!"_

_**I'm trying so hard**_

_**To make and change things;**_

"_Baby-doll, someone is very worried over you, you should wake up, and let him know you're okay. We'll be here for you," He whispered, "When you need us most...we'll be there."_

_**To turn these ashes into the flames they once were,**_

_**To remedy whatever it is that I've done wrong.**_

"_Daddy!" Once more, she watched as her father faded. Her eyes were filled with tears and for a moment, she wanted to follow, but her fathers' words struck her painfully. She couldn't leave behind her friends and makeshift family, she loved them too dearly to leave them. 'Daddy...Mommy...I love you both so much...I miss you...'_

_**But I can't seem to make you smile any longer**_

_**And I'm the monster in the mirror.**_

_**It hurts so much!**_

_**~End Dreamscape~**_

'_...'_ Kagome looked up at the ceiling that had sheltered her for many nights during the three years that she had resided in Konoha. No, it wasn't her room in the place the Hokage had set up for her...it was the familiar room in the Uchiha district, in Itachi Uchiha's home, with Sasuke, and their mother Mikoto...it was the warm bed she'd sleep in waiting for Itachi to return...hoping he'd return...the pillow was laced with tears...her tears...no doubt from the dream she had just had. A weight on her hand informed her that she wasn't alone. Looking to her left, she felt her eyes widen in shock at the sight of Itachi holding on to her hand, sleeping in the chair by her bed. Next to him, on the floor, was Sasuke, whose head was resting on the bed, and sitting against the wall, staring silently at her as he watched her put together her surroundings, was Sai, who had his art pad out and a paint brush in hand with ink beside him.

Silently, he stood up and made his way to her side, sitting next to her bed on the right, across from the Uchiha brothers, he took her free hand in his and gave a small, and clearly practiced smile.

Kagome felt more tears swell up in her eyes as she felt truly happy for the first time in a long time. Not thinking about Itachi when she did it, she launched forward and hugged Sai, waking Itachi and Sasuke up at the same time.

"Kagome!"

Kagome cried contentedly, "Sasuke-Nii...Itachi-Papa!" She released Sai and hugged the brothers tightly. "I'm so glad, to be back home..."

"..." Itachi climbed onto her bed and lifted her into his lap, holding her close to him, he smiled, a true, genuine smile, "We're happy you're back too. You owe the Kazekage's son a thank you, by the way."

"...Kazekage's son?"

"Mm, he talked like he knew you."

Kagome frowned, "I don't know the son of the Kazekage." She felt the bed dip and smiled when Sasuke moved to sit beside her. "You sure they knew me?"

"...he had red hair and aquamarine eyes...a gourde on his back..." Itachi said, thinking maybe she'd know him by description rather than title.

"_...Nanashi..."_ She whispered softly to herself, a soft smile appearing at the thought of the boy from so many years ago. "Yeah, I know him..."

Itachi felt an overbearing need to protect her as he watched the smile form on her lips. "Well, you can send him a thank you note, for now, go back to bed."

Kagome watched Sai lie down on the other side of Sasuke, arms behind his head as he drifted off to sleep himself. She laughed at Sasuke who was glaring at the quiet albino. "Alright, your right...I'm still tired anyways." She told the fifteen year old who held her close to him. "Itachi-Papa...I'm so happy to have everyone here as a part of my family; thank you..." She kissed him on the cheek gently, following up with Sasuke, and then ending with Sai who was sleeping already. Lying back down, she let sleep take her into a world of dreams once more.

**-x-x-x-**

Itachi watched the sleeping girl with adoration and sighed, _"She'll be kissing everyone tomorrow...I can just see it now."_

Sasuke laughed,_ "Keep Tobio on a leash, and Kiba too."_

"_Kiba?"_

"_Mm, he's had a hush-hush crush on her since the day that he, Naruto and Shikamaru had knocked her over on their way to the Academy."_

Itachi chuckled,_ "The dog is smart enough to know what's not his to touch, he can smell a threat...and I am most definitely a threat. Tobio however...that boy is too oblivious to notice a threat, I'll have to talk with him one-on-one."_

Sasuke smiled, _'Like that would work.' _Lying down, he too let sleep take him.

Itachi glanced over at Sai after about five minutes. _"I know you're not asleep."_

"_..."_ Sai opened his eyes and stared emotionlessly at Itachi.

"_With Danzo locked up, you would think that you'd smile more often."_

He glanced down at Kagome, _"We couldn't do anything...to help her."_

"_...no, we couldn't...but that won't happen again. I won't let it. Tomorrow, the Hokage is going to have her cross-examined...again. She'll be interrogated like a common spy..." _Itachi clenched the sheets of Kagome's bed irritably. _"They'll be suspicious of her for a couple weeks, I'm sure."_

"_Will you say something about it to Kagome?"_

"_...I don't need to...she's a smart girl. She knows what her association with Orochimaru brings her, and she also understands that it's necessary...no matter how ridiculous it may seem..."_

"_..."_

**-x-x-x-**

**(The Next Day)**

Kagome stood before the Hokage, eyes shut as Ibiki explained what she was to expect. "As interesting as this sounds, and don't take me rude when I say this...but, I've heard it all before." She opened her eyes and looked Ibiki into his. Something was wrong, something she felt was inside her, and had she been on the outside looking at the same thing the men in front of her were, she'd know what it was that she felt...

Things would start to change...and Kagome knew, it wasn't going to be easy getting familiar with these changes...and what would the others, her friends, think of them...her family...Kaguya...how would she fare...

_**Take it away, I can't do this anymore!**_

_**This venom is tearing me up,**_

_**And what's worse,**_

_**I can't fix the damage done,**_

_**Someone please take it away...**_

_**Remove this poison in my veins~**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, makes chapter 13!**

**Envy: I would like to point out that after having a long chat with her about her priorities, she has chosen to forgo school, work and ex-boyfriends in favor of writing! *Bows* You're welcome.**

**Jakotsu: Why are you bowing, it was L who talked to her, and even then, all he really did was stare at her while she talked and made a decision...though, he was kind for offering some tea!**

**Envy: If you like sugar rushes, sure, I myself would prefer not getting diabetes through a cup of ginseng and a pound of sugar.**

**Me: You should have asked for yours unsweetened.**

**Jakotsu: Mine was fine, though, I was a little twitchy after drinking it.**

**Envy: A little? You walked into a pole...three times! THE SAME POLE!**

**Jakotsu: I did not! **_**It was a street lamp...and I couldn't see it due to the fact the light bulb was out.**_

**Envy:**** The only dead light bulb is the one sliding around in that empty space in your head.**

**Me: Alright you two...separate corners, now! As for my readers, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please read and review! Sankyu~ ^_^''**


	14. Broken Realization

_**Unwanted**_

_**Written by: Akuma-Chibi (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)**_

_**Summary:**__Everyone has somebody to love and live for; it just takes some people longer to find their someone...others it takes a while to realize that their someone was always there. But, what about the unwanted, the people who are bad mouthed and made into secret's since their birth? What about the ones that had only ever seen eyes filled with hatred and disgust, all of which were directed towards them? Pushed away, ignored, insulted, looked down on and ridiculed all their life, do they have someone...anyone...somewhere...that will love them?_

_**Anime:**__ Naruto – InuYasha_

_**Main Couple:**__ Kagome/Gaara – All pairings have been decided!_

_**Genre:**__ Romance / Adventure_

_**Rated:**__ M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (Attempted Rape) (Mild Language)_

_**All characters in my stories can be found here. For a few characters, like Hikaru Tsuki, look to the Mics. Biographies by Sir Name. His would be in the T – Z section.**_

_**www. leafninja biographies-A. php**_

_**COUPLES HAVE BEEN DECIDED:**_

_**Gaara & Kagome – Main Couple**_

_**Sasuke & Naruto – This one will be amusing in the way it develops. Not Yaoi **__**at first**__**.**_

_**Sango & Deidara – I haven't quite figured out how I'm going to get the pair to meet, but they will.**_

_**Hanabi & Hikaru Tsuki – Hikaru is from the 3rd movie. A young prince worthy enough for a 'Hyuuga' to marry. Lol.**_

_**Gekkou Hayate & Uzuki Yugao – The referee examiner person at the Chuunin exams preliminaries. He had the cough. Yugao was the one crying when he was killed, has purple hair and was an ANBU much like him.**_

_**Ino & Shikamaru – Yes, I kept at least ONE original pairing. I just think they even each other out...in a weird...sort of way.**_

_**Itachi & Hinata – Do I need a reason? No!**_

_**Ayame & Kiba – Like you didn't see that one coming. If Kouga isn't there, she has to have SOMEONE with that cute wolf/dog like features. He has fangs so it's close enough. Lol.**_

_**Anko & Izumo – Izumo is actually one of my favorite characters. Hehe.**_

_**Kimimaro & Tayuya – They look cute together. Humph!**_

_**Sakura & Sai – If things go accordingly, he should meet at LEAST Kagome and Itachi.**_

_**Neji & Tenten - ...say, does anyone know if Tenten has a LAST name? Alright, I lied, that's TWO original characters on the most likely list in Naruto.**_

_**Miroku & Temari – Pervy has an official excuse for his Pervert attitude. He was raised in the Red District Area. Hehe.**_

_**Genma & Shizune – Also cute together.**_

_**Most if not all of these couples, can be found on Photobucket. Don't add the '&' though. Just type their first names with a space.**_

_**THE REASON I'M TELLING YOU: I don't want complaints about not liking a couple in the future. If you want me to change or switch pairings around, give your suggestions and I will think about it.**_

_**This will be off a little because I don't feel like rewatching...shit...i don't want to know how many episodes. **_

**-x-x-x-**

_**Broken Realization**_

**-x-x-x-**

**~Dreamscape~**

"**_I am here..."_**

"_Who is?" Blue eyes danced over the darkness that surrounded her. It felt almost as if it were enclosing around her, it was scaring her. "It's cold...why?"_

"**_I am here..."_**

"_Are you making it cold?" She asked, "Where is Kaguya? Why isn't she here?"_

"**_I am here..."_**

"_I KNOW THAT! WHO ARE YOU!" Tears settled at the corners of her eyes as she yelled at the voice invisible to her. "Where are you! Show yourself, you coward!"_

"**_...I...am here!"_**

_A large shadow overcame her and she turned to see a large poisonous snake looking down at her. It was huge, "Manda is here? Why...no, no..." She watched its scaly face grow nearer to her and stepped back; she turned quickly and began to run as the snake closed in dangerously on her and finally, she saw the shadow grow closer, its mouth wide open and it's fangs sharp as venom clung dangerously to those deadly incisors. She arched her back as they sank into her body, her vision bleeding green before everything went black_

"**_I am here..."_**

**_~End-Dreamscape~_**

Kagome shot forward in the bed and stared shakily at the wall in front of her. It had been three days since she had been interrogated, and now she was in her apartment alone, Sango, Miroku and Kimimaro were all out on missions, and she was to chaotic mentally that she didn't want to stay with the Uchiha's.

She was sure Itachi would realize something was wrong with her, especially since she'd been staying inside a lot as of lately. She felt nervous around people, and had only two days ago had terrible thoughts about Naruto. He was her best friend, one of, at least...and to think something bad about him in any situation...she was scared to be near him, or anyone, she wanted to stay away from them. If it kept her friends and family safe, she would do that.

Shaking her head, she tried to clear her mind and sighed as she failed miserably. Finally, standing from her bed, she made her way to the shower. She was going to need to figure this out. She knew something was wrong...but really, what could she do? Undressing in the bathroom, she turned the water in the shower on to warm and waited a few seconds before climbing in. She stayed in the shower thinking over her dreams, as she washed up, cleaning the night from her body, washing the sleep from her hair as she contemplated her thoughts, and her options for a good hour before she leaned her head against the tile.

Kagome let the water from the shower wash over her, it was cold, but so were the feelings inside her. She kept having these dark thoughts, hurtful to those around her, herself, and Kaguya.

She looked up and the water stung at her eyes, _'It still hurts...'_ she closed her eyes, "Kaguya...can you hear me?"

It was silent for a moment, but after a couple seconds, a voice broke through the fog in her mind, **_'Kagome, I'm here.'_**

"I'm sorry..." tears fell, falling to the shower floor as she placed her hands on her arms and sank to the shower floor. _'I couldn't stop Orochimaru-Sama...he put Manda's blood inside of me...I feel it, I can feel it...'_

'**_Child, you are growing, and your strength is becoming greater as you become older and gain a better understanding of your talents. Do not allow this demon to cause you fear. You can fight its dominance over you, I know you can...'_**

"...but that's just it...I can't. I'm scared Kaguya, I don't know what to do! I can't stay here though...I...I just, I can't...I love this village too much, and these people are friends and family...but I feel so much hatred when I see them. I feel threatened, and nervous, and dangerous."

'**_...I can't help you with this, Kagome...but please, do not give up this fight to Manda. I will always be here, and so will you mother and father. Manda can be fought...controlled...restrained, and in time...he will be. The decision of what comes next though...is only one that you can make. Whatever you decide, I will stay by your side until things fall right into place.'_**

Kagome turned the water off after a few moments of thinking over Kaguya's words and finally, she climbed out, dried off and looked over herself in the mirror with a look of determination burning in her blue orbs, though, she could see that venomous green settling in towards the bottom of her iris's, it did nothing but strengthen her resolve. _'I don't have any choice in this matter, I need to keep Konoha safe...and to do this, I need to leave. I will protect my village, I will protect my family, and I will protect my friends...'_ She looked at her reflection with the broken realization, that she had become a threat to her village, and was left with the singular option of leaving it to protect the people she cared for.

She was quick to dress, packing lightly only the essentials before she pulled on her shoes and glanced out the window in her room, tying up her hair, she climbed onto the window before glancing back once more at the room she'd stayed in since she'd come to Konoha, and the memories she'd had here, finally, pushing her thoughts from her mind, a singular tear fell from her cheek and landed on the windowsill as she took off on the roofs of Konoha. The night covered her escape and she soon found herself making her way to the gates, she was surprised to find no one there, and she didn't notice the charcoal black eyes following her movements curiously. She passed the gates of Konoha, and realized, with that step...she could no longer turn back. She was now...a rogue nin...of Konoha. _'I'm sorry...Itachi-Papa!'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is the long awaited chapter of Unwanted, I'm sorry it took so long!**


End file.
